Reescribiendo a Octavia
by Punio
Summary: Octavia Melody siempre pensó que la música era lo único importante para ella; sin embargo una serie de acontecimientos empiezan a cambiar su vida, al principio para mal luego para bien; pero después se da cuenta que todo era un retorcido plan para algo mas siniestro donde su cuerpo podría ser solo una moneda de cambio (Nota: esta historia tendrá contenido sexual)
1. Ofrenta

**(fic dedicado para un amigo; si les gusto por favor dejar un review aun que solo sea diciendo " esta bueno" o " siguele" ya que eso me ayuda bastante a seguir escribiendo)**

 **Octavia**

 **(Fic dedicado a Rodney, que Celestia lo tenga en su gloria)**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Ofrenta**

Ese día una gran cantidad de ponys estaban abarrotando el teatro real de Canterlot, se habían reunido ahí para escuchar tocar a la talentosa chelista Octavia Melody; quien sin discusión alguna era la más grande prodigio de la música en toda Equestria, en cuanto al chelo se refería; pues esta pony terrestre de pelaje gris, con cada movimiento de sus pezuñas, parecía capturar con sus cuerdas el canto de los mismísimos ángeles para entregárselos a capricho a los oídos de sus afortunados espectadores, los cuales quedaban atrapados en un éxtasis acústico imposible de explicar con simples palabras.

Mientras tocaba, la concertista mantenía firmemente cerrados sus párpados para poder concentrarse en cuerpo y alma a su labor, por ello sus hermosos ojos violetas quedaban ocultos de la vista del público, como hermosas gemas prohibidas. Lo que si se podía observar, era su oscura crin meciéndose al compás de la melodía mientras movía su arco con la destreza y velocidad propia de un experto cirujano, haciendo danzar hipnóticamente las cuerdas de su chelo; chelo que le había sido entregado por la misma Celestia el día que se consagró como concertista, el mayor honor que se podía obtener del instituto de música de Manehattan.

Durante más de una hora, la música fluyó en una interpretación tras otra, siendo cada pieza un deleite mayor que la anterior; sin embargo el inevitablemente final tuvo que presentar, anunciado por un último repiqueo del chelo de la concertista. Lo que siguió después fue un profundo silencio que se extendió por varios segundos, no se podía escuchar ni siquiera la respiración de alguno de los espectadores, los cuales estaban visiblemente impactados por la culminación del concierto. Fue hasta que alguien pudo recobrarse de lo ocurrido, que el silencio se rompió por el golpe de sus cascos aplaudiendo, acto que fue rápidamente seguido por los demás ponys que también salían de su "trance". El aplauso fue tan fuerte y estridente que las paredes del teatro parecían vibrar, todos intentaban dar las gracias por la bella música que habían escuchado.

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Hermoso! ¡Inigualable!- Se escuchó ovacionar al público cuando los aplausos dejaron de ser suficiente para expresar el júbilo por el concierto. Por su parte Octavia respondía a la gratitud de sus espectadores saludándolos con una reverencia, a la vez que el telón descendía; cuando ella quedó fuera de la vista del público suspiró con satisfacción.

\- ¡Otra perfecta ejecución! ¡No debo permitirme menos que eso!- Se dijo a sí misma una vez que se aseguró de estar lejos de la vista de los demás, sin decir más guardó su Chelo en su estuche y salió del escenario. Pronto llegó frente a la puerta de su camerino privado, la cual estaba rodeada paquetes de regalos y arreglos florales, algunos de estos objetos parecían que habían sido dejados ahí hace bastante tiempo atrás, pues los adornos se veían viejos y deteriorados, además de que varias flores se habían marchitado.

Octavia apartó todo lo que le estorbaba sin importarle maltratar los presentes, incluso se escuchó que el contenido de uno de ellos se rompía al golpearse contra el suelo, sin que ella se inmutara por esto. Cuando tuvo el paso libre entró a su camerino, y una vez ahí colocó su chelo con cuidado a un lado de la entrada, avanzó hacia al fondo del lugar donde se encontraba un pequeño diván en el que se recostó a descansar; sin embargo, al poco rato se levantó al ser molestada por una sensación de que algo a su alrededor estaba mal, sin demora se dio cuenta de aquello que le incomodaba. Sobre su tocador había un paquete cuadrado de mediano tamaño, el cual estaba envuelto en papel plateado y cada lado era adornado por una estampa, copia de su Cutie Mark.

\- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡Le he dicho al personal del teatro que no introduzca bajo ninguna circunstancia regalos a mi camerino! Cuando vea al encargado me quejare seriamente con él.-

Molesta por el incidente se levantó para tomar el paquete y lanzarlo a un cesto de basura que se encontraba en el rincón, pero el objeto era demasiado grande para el cesto y quedó sobresaliendo visiblemente, cosa que exasperó más a Octavia.

\- ¡Bah! Ya me encargare después de esto.-

Dijo para intentar regresar a su diván, pero al dar la vuelta le asaltó una idea ¿Qué tal si lo que contenía el regalo era importante? Si este había logrado entrar a su camerino, era porque de seguro alguien importante estaba detrás de este; pues de cualquier otra forma hubiera sido simplemente apilado con los demás obsequios que se encontraban afuera de su puerta. Pensando esto volvió a mirar el paquete para reconsiderar sus acciones.

\- ¿Quién lo habrá enviado? –

Se preguntó intentando ver si era sensato hacer una excepción a su regla de no aceptar regalos.

– Creo que debería ver quien lo envió. –

Octavia recuperó el paquete de la basura, lo colocó de nuevo sobre el tocador para buscar alguna etiqueta que mostrará quién era el remitente, pero no encontró nada que revelara al autor del regalo.

\- ¡Que extraño! ¿Acaso quien envió esto quiere permanecer en el anonimato? También puede ser que el bruto encargado de entregarlo extraviara la tarjeta. –

Reflexionó ella, no era la primera vez que se topaba con torpezas semejantes en su correspondencia; recordó entonces, una no muy agradable anécdota, con una pegaso de mirada bizca que había mandado los arcos nuevos de su chelo a Baltimare, entregándole en su lugar una mecedora y justo cuando tenía una gran presentación por delante.

\- Creo que no tengo otra elección que abrirlo y ver que trae dentro, tal vez así pueda darme una idea de quien lo envió y con qué fin ¡Qué fastidio! ¡Odio recibir regalos por ser famosa, denigran mi profesión! –

Se quejó, pero aun así comenzó a retirar la envoltura del regalo, hasta que pudo levantar sin problemas las solapas de la caja. Sin embargo para su desagrado en cuanto asomó el rostro al interior del paquete un gran destello se hizo presente cegándola y asiendo que perdiera la noción por un segundo.

\- ¡Maldición!-

Retrocedió mientras se tapaba los ojos con una de sus patas delanteras.

– ¿Que atroz truco es este? –

Gritó mientras se tallaba los ojos intentando recuperar la vista, cuando lo logro, lo primero que hizo fue volver a ver en el interior del paquete intentando saber qué había ocurrido. Para su sorpresa la caja estaba totalmente vacía.

\- ¡Una broma! ¡Alguien me ha jugado una estúpida broma! ¡Que tonta he sido! –

Se reclamó así misma mientras estrujaba el empaque vacío entre sus pezuñas y lo lanzaba de nuevo al cesto de basura.

\- ¡De seguro esto fue un acto vandálico de algún unicornio enojado porque no le firme un autógrafo u otra estupidez semejante! ¡Ah! ¡Qué rabia! ¡Siempre he detestado como esos malditos se creen superiores a los terrestres, solo por tener magia y poder hacernos jugarretas como ésta! ¡Pero se acabó! Aumentare la seguridad y desde hoy en adelante mandare a incinerar cualquier cosa que me manden y no esté enterada de que se me envió, así no volverá a ocurrir un incidente como este.-

La chelista estaba tan enojada por lo ocurrido que empezó a planear en voz alta alguna manera de desquitarse con los unicornios; se le ocurrió limitar la entrada a sus conciertos a todos los unicornios, cobrarles más caro las entradas y otros castigos similares; pero usar su don para la música para vengarse le parecía tan denigrante que prefirió olvidar el tema y limitarse a lo de mandar a incinerar todo paquete que no fuera previamente consentidos. Pensando esto regresó a su diván para recostarse e intentar relajarse un poco, pero en el justo momento en que estaba por posarse sobre el acolchado se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

\- ¡Típico! –

Dijo con fastidio al ver interrumpido su descanso.

\- ¿Quién es? Si no es nada importante le pido que se retire, no estoy de humor para frivolidades.-

Aunque estaba enojada por todo lo ocurrido su tono de voz era educado, aun en esas condiciones ella intentaba mantener su fino porte.

\- Soy yo Octavia ¿Puedo pasar a hablar contigo? Tengo asuntos importante que tratar.-

Se escuchó una voz bastante conocida por la chelista, la cual al reconocer de quien se trataba cambió rápidamente su estado de ánimo, por uno más alegre.

\- Si, adelante pasa. -

Respondió ella. Unos segundos después entró al camerino una pony terrestre de pelaje azul opaco y crin lacia de color blanco, venía vestida de un estruendoso vestido de rayas blancas y negras, además de unas gafas moradas gigantescas que le tapaban casi todo el rostro, haciéndole parecer algún tipo de bufón de carnaval, pero en realidad ella era Photo Finish: una gran promotora del mundo de las modas y el espectáculo.

\- ¡Querida! Tu concierto estuvo como siempre ¡Divino! Pero claro, no podía esperar nada menos de ti.-

Dijo Photo al entrar

\- ¡Gracias Joanne! Sabes que siempre me esfuerzo al máximo en mis interpretaciones. -

Octavia se le acercó apresuradamente para recibirle, pero se detuvo al ver que esta torcía la boca en una mueca de descontento.

\- ¿Pasa algo?-

\- ¡Querida!- ¿Que te he dicho de llamarme por ese nombre? Esa etapa de mi vida quedó en el pasado, al igual que tus orígenes como granjera, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

\- Lo siento Photo, es solo que me alegro mucho de verte. Tiene tiempo que no hablamos, siempre estás tan ocupada.-

Se disculpó Octavia.

\- Lo sé querida, pero llamarme así me hace pensar que preferirías regresar a tu vida antes de asociarnos.-

\- ¡Por Celestia! ¡Claro que no! Lo último que quisiera seria eso; si no hubiera sido por ti, creo que a estas alturas seguiría recolectando naranjas en los campos de Manehattan.-

Octavia se asustó al pensar sobre cómo hubiera sido su vida sin el apoyo de Photo Finish.

\- Como sea eso es agua pasada ¡Photo Finish debe mirar al futuro!-

Dijo la estrambótica terrestre agitando su pezuña en el aire.

-Tú solo enfócate en tocar tan bien como lo haces y me tendrás contenta.-

Octavia sonrió levemente al ver desaparecer el enojo de su promotora.

\- ¡Claro que lo haré! ¡No me permitiría fallar en mi trabajo, es mi gran pasión; por ello me esfuerzo, día a día, por ser la concertista número uno en Canterlot, y no pararé hasta en algún momento ser la mejor no solo de Equestria, sino de todo el mundo! –

Exclamó con gran entusiasmo.

\- Y sé que lo lograrás querida, algún día no habrá raza sobre Equestria que no conozca tu música.-

Le apoyó Photo Finish.

-Y hablando de eso ¿Cómo van los tratos para que toque en el puesto de primer Chelo en el concierto de la cumbre de los reinos?-

Intervino la chelista

\- Bueno, de hecho por eso venía a hablarte. Yo, Photo Finish, con el gran prestigio y renombre que me preceden pensé que sería fácil conseguirte el primer lugar en el concierto; pero...-

Ella suspiró con indignación.

-... Hoity Toity se presentó antes que yo, mostrando a su nueva revelación musical, que resultó ser un chelista muy bueno y talentoso el cual también solicitó el puesto de primer chelo, por lo que ahora está en disputa el lugar.-

\- ¡Eso no es posible!-

Octavia se sobresaltó por la noticia.

\- ¡Yo soy la mejor chelista en todo Canterlot! como puede ser que un novato pueda llegar de la nada y quitarme mi lugar, por mucho talento innato que tenga ¡Yo llevo años practicando para brindar no menos que la perfección en mis conciertos! ¡Esto debe de ser alguna clase de error tuyo!-

Photo Finish se acomodó los lentes, tratando de ocultar su descontento por las palabras de Octavia.

\- Sé que esto es bastante frustrante querida, normalmente nadie sería competencia para ti; pero Hoity está muy bien posicionado con las Princesas y les ofreció un concierto privado para presentar a su nuevo protegido, parece ser que ellas quedaron tan complacidas con su manera de tocar que decidieron darle la oportunidad de competir por el puesto.-

\- ¡Pero que disparate! –

Grito Octavia.

\- ¿Qué tiene ese tal Hoity Toity que tú no tengas? ¿Cómo puede tener mejor relación con las princesas que tú? -

\- Querida esto no se trata de la buena relación que yo o Hoity tenga con las princesas -

Photo Finish miró suspicazmente a Octavia, conteniendo su creciente descontento por la forma de expresarse de la chelista.-

Sino del agrado que el mismo músico les cause. Cuando el protegido de Hoity les dio un concierto privado, se ganó a tal punto la simpatía de las princesas que le dieron la oportunidad de competir por el puesto de primer chelo. En cambio a ti siempre te ha parecido pérdida de tiempo hacer cosas semejantes.-

\- ¡Estás diciendo que no le agrado a las princesas porque no les doy conciertos privados! ¡Tonterías! ¡Mi música es un arte! No un simple medio de entretenimiento para el mejor postor. -

\- Entiendo eso querida, pero a veces es necesario ofrecer favores a la gente adecuada para recibir recompensas después. ¡Ya ves! Hoity se aprovechó de esto y ahora ese pegaso suyo esta por quitarte tu puesto como primer Chelo.-

\- ¡Espera un momento! –

Interrumpió de nuevo Octavia.

\- ¿El protegido de Hoity encima de ser un novato es un pegaso? ¡Es imposible! Todos en Equestria saben que los terrestres somos mejores en la música que los pegasos ¡Esto ya es un insulto! ¡Exijo hablar con las princesas inmediatamente! ¡Esto no puede quedarse así!-

Photo Finish sonrió.

\- ¡Exacto querida! Es por eso que yo, ¡La gran Photo Finish! Te ha conseguido un duelo de chelos, con el protegido de Hoity. Cuando lo derrotes y humilles, ¡El puesto de primer Chelo será solo tuyo!-

\- Mmm... –

Gimió desaprobatoriamente Octavia.

\- ¿Pasa algo querida?-

Dijo Photo Finish ante la respuesta negativa de la chelista.

\- ¡Claro que Sí! Para empezar, ya te dije que mi música es un arte, no un espectáculo para divertir a cualquiera, y menos haciendo peleas musicales, ¿Acaso crees que soy como tu otra protegida Vinyl Scrath que le gusta divertir a cualquier potrillo inculto haciendo batallitas musicales? Eso solo demuestra el poco valor de su música; y segundo, yo ya tengo un lugar destacado como chelista ¿Porque tengo que enfrentarme a ese cualquiera para demostrar lo que valgo?-

\- ¡Basta ya Octavia!-

Photo Finish terminó por exasperarse por el engreído comportamiento de la terrestre.

-Te he dado tu lugar por el pasado que compartimos y porque eres muy talentosa, pero no permitiré que insultes a mis otros protegidos, tal vez creas que Vinyl es inferior a ti por tocar otro tipo de música, ¿Pero acaso le has escuchado tocar? Porque ella a ti sí, y siempre sea expresado bastante bien de ti; es más si no fuera por sus recomendaciones muchos de tus contratos no se habrían podido realizar; es más, hasta ha llegado a presentarse en tu lugar a tratar tus términos legales cuando me he encontrado sobresaturada, cosa que debería ser tu responsabilidad.-

\- Por lo menos sirve de algo esa unicornio.-

\- ¡Octavia! –

Photo Finish levantó la voz, enojada por la pedante respuesta su protegida. Su enfado fue tal que la chelista dio un paso atrás asustada y no tardo en recapacitar sus palabras.

\- Discúlpame, ya no sé lo que digo, es que este asunto deberás me ha sacado de mis casillas.-

\- Bien, acepto tu disculpa; pero aun así, sobre la batalla o entras en ella u olvídate de ser primer chelo en la cumbre.-

Photo Finish se calmó un poco ante la disculpa.

\- Pero… no puedo aceptar… de seguro habrá otra alternativa... ¿No?-

Octavia balbuceó intentando sacarle alguna solución a su mentora, sin que esta se volviera a enojar. Pero al ver que Photo Finish le miraba fijamente con una expresión de seriedad, la cual pudo entender que le decía: "Te comportas como una potrilla mimada" desistió y se vio forzada a tomar una decisión desagradable para ella.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Aceptare!-

Photo Finish al escuchar la respuesta se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada.

\- Bien querida, ahora ve a hablar con Hoity Toity y solicita la batalla formalmente; ¡Photo Finish se retira!-

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué yo que?- Reclamó Octavia pero fue muy tarde Photo Finish se había ido dejándole sola.

\- ¡¿Está de broma?! ¡Así que no solo debo de aceptar un duelo con un pegaso novato, sino que también debo de ir en persona a solicitar participar!-

Posó su casco sobre su frente y cerró los ojos mientras agitaba lentamente la cabeza.

\- Esto no me está pasando, esto no me está pasando, grrrr...-

Pasó un momento quejándose al aire y después de darle vueltas una y otra vez al asunto en su cabeza llegó a la misma desagradable conclusión.

\- Tendré que hacerlo, no me gusta rebajarme así, pero lo primero para mi es la música y por ello debo de demostrar que valgo como primer chelo, bien ¡Estoy lista! ¡Estoy lista!-

De golpe una desagradable sensación le recorrió el cuerpo

– ¡Arg! Acabo de sentirme estúpida, cuadrada y amarilla; ¡Qué desagradable! Mejor me apresuro a terminar con este asunto antes de que me cause algún malestar peor.-

Dijo antes de salir de su camerino en busca de Hoyti Toity.


	2. Contrato

**Capítulo 2**

 **Contrato**

La casa del crítico de arte se encontraba en la zona residencial lujosa de Canterlot, una de las partes más cercanas al castillo real, regularmente pocos ponis podían llegar a esta zona de manera habitual, ya que la entrada a este lugar se encontraba protegida por parte de la guardia real, pero Octavia no tuvo ningún problema por ser una personalidad respetada.

\- Bien, he llegado-

Dijo ella al encontrarse enfrente de una gran casa de estructura victoriana, tenía un gran pórtico en donde dos pilares romanos sostenían un techado ornamental. Subió las escaleras hechas de madera tallada para toparse con una puerta, la cual tenía un gran vitral en medio de la misma con la cara de Hoyti grabada.

\- Por lo menos tiene buen gusto.-

Observó el retrato en el vitral.

\- Hasta este autorretrato tiene su encanto.-

Entonces llamó a la puerta, pronto esta se abrió y un pony terrestre café, vestido de mayordomo, le atendió.

\- Residencia del Maestro Hoity Toity ¿Qué es lo que desea? -

Octavia miró con desdén al mayordomo y habló con un tono de superioridad.

\- Soy Octavia Melody, concertista de Chelo de Canterlot y vengo a tratar asuntos con Hoity Toity.-

El mayordomo asintió, para después hacerse a un lado e invitarla a pasar con sus patas delanteras.

\- Pase por aquí, el maestro me dijo que vendría.-

Octavia avanzó sin decir otra palabra, siguiendo al mayordomo dentro de la casa hasta el estudio de Hoity. El cual constaba de una inmensa habitación llena de libreros, pinturas y estatuas, por todas partes. En el fondo del lugar, al centro, se encontraba un elegante escritorio con un busto de Celestia encima junto a un montón de papeles ordenados pulcramente; detrás, se encontraba Hoity Toity sentado en una silla Luis XV, recargaba sus patas delanteras en el escritorio examinando algo encima de este.

\- La señorita Octavia Melody ha llegado Maestro.-

Anunció el mayordomo. Hoity, era un pony elegante de crin blanca peinada a la pompadour, su pelaje era gris claro y vestía una cuellera isabelina de corte masculino con centro morado y unas gafas de corte moderno. Al oír a su mayordomo anunciar a Octavia, tomó lo que estaba observando y lo guardó rápidamente en un cajón de su escritorio.

\- Bien Gastón, hazle pasar y cierra la puerta después.-

Al entrar Octavia barrió con la vista el lugar, le encantaba bastante el lujo y sofisticación que todo ostentaba.

\- Saludos Octavia, vamos, pasa, acomódate; ¿Vienes a hablar sobre el duelo de chelos?-

Dijo Hoity para luego ofrecerle un asiento frente al escritorio.

-Gracias, pero no tardaré mucho, solo vengo a aceptar el duelo, para luego retirarme.-

Rechazó la invitación.

\- Creo que no será tan sencillo Octavia.-

Hoity sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

Se molestó un poco por las palabras del crítico.

\- Bueno, verás Octavia; desde hace tiempo ciertos clientes míos han querido contar con tus servicios, pero tú te has negado; pues te crees demasiado importante como para aceptar sus ofertas.-

Comentó elegantemente Hoity, mientras recargaba su mentón sobre sus pezuñas delanteras.

\- ¡Eso es porque mi música es arte, no un espectáculo dominguero!-

Interrumpió Octavia.

\- Claro, ese es un pensamiento muy loable, sí; pero mis clientes se han sentido ofendidos y menospreciados, por lo que han recurrido a mí para quejarse. Hasta el momento yo no había tenido la manera de "convencerte" de aceptar sus ofertas; pero algo nuevo surgió, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿No?-

Octavia miró suspicazmente a Hoity.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que debo de aceptar tocar para tus clientes, o si no, no podré tener el duelo de chelos?-

\- Oh no, claro que no, no lo estoy insinuando, te lo estoy exigiendo. Y sé que aceptaras mis demandas, ya que si no entras al duelo mi protegido tomara tu lugar automáticamente y de no estar en la cumbre tu fama como chelista se vería seriamente afectada por las críticas ¿Te imaginas? La mejor chelista de Canterlot destronada de su puesto por un novato ¡Seria todo un escándalo! Además de una lástima, sabiendo lo duro que has trabajado para estar donde estás.-

Respondió Hoity burlonamente tratando de hostigar a la chelista.

\- Ja, como si fuera a aceptar un trato como ese; mejor iré directamente con la princesa Celestia y…-

\- ¡Imposible!-

Le interrumpió Hoity.

\- Celestia no se encuentra en el palacio, ha salido a arreglar algunos asuntos reales y no regresará hasta que esté muy cerca la gran gala del galope, evento en el que se realizará el duelo de Chelos. Así que el único que queda con la autoridad de arreglar todo, lo tienes aquí presente, acéptalo Octavia te tengo entre la espuela y la pared.-

Octavia quedó en silencio mirando con desprecio a Hoity, no sabía si lo que le decía era cierto, ni tampoco se le ocurría alguna otra manera de zafarse de este predicamento. Unos cuantos trabajos Octavia, no sería mucho, pensó; ¡NO! No me debo de rebajarme, recapacitó, no quería ser manipulada, pero aún quedaba la pregunta ¿Qué podría hacer entonces?

\- Creo que veré cuales son mis opciones y después te daré mi respuesta.-

Intentó ganar tiempo.

\- ¡Ja! –

Hoity se mofó ante la evasiva.

\- Lo lamento pero tampoco te dejaré esa opción Octavia o aceptas en este momento mi propuesta u olvídate del duelo.-

Octavia sintió una gran presión en su interior acompañado de una gran ira.

\- Eres… eres… arg.-

Ella no ya no sabía qué decir, sin embargo, Hoity sí.

\- No te lo tomes personal, así son solo negocios, aquí regularmente no se juega limpio.-

La presión que sentía Octavia en su interior empezó a aumentar hasta que su ego tuvo que ceder.

\- Está bien me rindo, acepto tus términos; cuantos conciertos serán y en qué lugares para programar mi agenda y hacer los preparativos.-

Hoity levantó una pezuña y negó con ella.

\- No será necesario, ya tengo todo planeado; será solo una presentación de un día la que harás y será después del duelo de chelos.-

\- ¡Vaya! Eso me parece razonable.-

Octavia se alivió un poco al escuchar que solo sería un solo trabajo. Hoity entonces se levantó y sacó una hoja del escritorio poniéndola encima de este; se trataba de un contrato.

\- Pues si estás de acuerdo firma aquí.-

Dijo el crítico señalando la zona del contrato donde debería ir la firma de la chelista. Octavia miró con desconfianza aquel papel.

\- ¿No confías en mí? Puedes leerlo para que veas que todo está en orden; no encontraras trucos, ni letras pequeñas, es más te paso una lupa para que lo veas.-

Hoity en ese momento le pasó una lupa que sacó también de su escritorio. Octavia la tomó pero estaba dudando si lo que hacía era correcto. Ella revisó el documento concienzudamente de cabo a rabo; no encontró ninguna irregularidad o trampa, fuera de marearse con aburrida y redundarte terminología burocrática típica de estos documentos, cosa que odiaba.

Dejando de lado la parafernalia legal, ahí claramente decía:

"Por medio del presente contrato me comprometo a ponerme al servicio de los interesados y de Hoity Toity a cambio de poder participar en el duelo de chelos, que se realizara en la gran gala del Galope del año en curso. La duración del préstamo de mis servicios comenzará en cuanto el duelo de chelos haya concluido y terminara hasta el día siguiente a la misma hora; hecho que también dará por finalizado este contrato..."

Era claro que hacerle prestar sus servicios de manera totalmente gratuita durante todo el día siguiente al duelo de chelos, era muy desagradable, pero el sacrificio lo valia.

\- Parece que efectivamente todo está en orden y por más que busque no encuentro alguna trampa tuya. -

Afirmó ella, aunque su intuición le dijera todo lo contrario.

\- Te dije que no encontrarías tal cosa, ahora fírmalo. -

Le instó Hoity mientras le ofrecía una pluma. Ella volvió a aceptar el ofrecimiento y tomó la pluma ¿Qué estás haciendo Octavia? Se decía en su cabeza. Sabía que se arrepentiría de esto, pero lentamente comenzó a firmar, cuando terminó Hoity agarró el contrato, casi arrebatándoselo, lo observó un momento y lo guardó de nuevo en su escritorio.

\- Bien, creo que con esto las negociaciones han terminado, aunque llamarle negociaciones sea mera formalidad. -

Octavia siguió mirando con odio al pomposo terrestre. Este por su parte le dio la vuelta al escritorio y se acercó a la salida del estudio para despedirla, ella sin decir nada le siguió.

\- Ahora será bueno que te prepares para el duelo, mi protegido tiene mucho talento y te será difícil derrotarlo, si es que lo logras claro. -

Volvió a burlarse

\- Hum, eso no será mayor problema, aplastaré a tu protegido y después saldaré esa deuda del concierto privado y terminaré con este bochornoso asunto.-

Dijo orgullosamente Octavia, mientras caminaba a la salida.

\- Una cosa más. -

Dijo Hoity, la chelista volteó a mirarle con desprecio.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? -

El crítico le regresó una mirada de perversa soberbia

\- Comprobar que cumplirás con tu parte del contrato.-

Octavia frunció la cara.

\- Como si yo no tuviera palabra, yo…-

\- ¡Bésame! –

Le interrumpió Hoity; Octavia sin saber lo que pasaba se acercó rápidamente a él y le besó peresosamente, el crítico respondió al beso; sin embargo a los pocos segundo la chelista se alejó para después abofetear a Hoity, haciendo que sus gafas cayeran al suelo.

\- ¡¿Que acaba de pasar?!-

Dijo Octavia, se sentía terriblemente impactada por lo que habia hecho, Hoity por su parte levantó sus gafas y mientras se las acomodaba dijo triunfantemente.

\- El contrato que firmaste tiene un hechizo de orden, el cual te obliga a cumplir todos los convenios del mismo.-

Octavia se asustó tanto que rápidamente amenazó al crítico de modas.

\- ¡Me has engañado! ¡En este momento te acusare con la autoridades competentes, y...!-

Hoity no se asustó ante las amenazas.

\- El contrato es completamente legal y válido, el hechizo es una cosa normal en los grandes negocios, puedes preguntarle a Photo Finish. De seguro eres de las que no estan presente en las negociaciones de sus conciertos, no sabes nada de protocolos.-

Octavia se sentía ahora indefensa y sucia, mientras se limpiaba el sabor de Hoity de sus labios con una pata.

\- ¡Pero revise el contrato, no decía nada de esto! -

Hoity hizo un ademán con las patas delanteras, emulando la situación de cuando un adulto le enseña algo nuevo a un niño.

\- Te repito ¡No sabes nada! Debes saber interpretar correctamente las cláusulas, la primera decía que cuando el cliente lo requiera puede pedir una muestra física del artista y esta puede ser de cualquier índole, pues solo especifica que sea "física". Un beso cabe muy bien en esa descripción, ahora entendemos que la gramática es importante en este negocio. -

Octavia entonces sintió pavor al imaginar lo que ese terrestre le podía obligar a hacer.

\- ¡Espera! Déjame ver de nuevo ese contrato. -

Hoity negó con la cabeza.

\- No, ahora márchate, ya tengo todo lo que quería de ti, nos veremos de nuevo el día del duelo. Yo tengo que prepararme para salir, hay una talentosa diseñadora de modas de Ponyville que está haciendo un desfile de modas hoy en Canterlot.-

\- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! En este momento pediré ayuda a todos los que conozca hasta que encuentre quien pueda ayudarme a destruir ese contrato.-

Se defendió la chelista.

\- Ja. –

Toity se mofó.

\- Cláusula cuatro, este trato cuenta como secreto empresarial, así que nadie que no esté implicado directamente puede enterarse del mismo; y cláusula cinco no se puede hacer quejas posteriores una vez firmado el convenio, así que te ordeno que te vayas de una vez por el poder de esa cláusula.-

Sin poder hacer nada, los cascos de Octavia se empezaron a mover solos, caminando a la salida de la casa, donde le esperaba el mayordomo con la puerta abierta.

\- Que tenga buena tarde Señorita Octavia. -

Le dijo el mayordomo al pasar ella por la puerta.

\- Váyanse al infierno usted y su jefe. -

Contestó al estar fuera. El mayordomo no se molestó por el comentario y se limitó a cerrar la puerta. Una vez que Octavia estuvo de nuevo en control de su cuerpo empezó a pensar en lo sucedido.

\- Por Celestia, ¡¿Qué he hecho?! Ese desgraciado tiene total control sobre mí y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, debería ir a ver a alguien que me ayude. ¡Si debe de haber alguien! ¡La guardia rea! O ¡Photo Finish! ¡De seguro alguno de los dos puede ayudarme!-

Y así Octavia se alejó del lugar intentando buscar ayuda.


	3. Ayuda

**Capítulo 1**

 **Ayuda**

Octavia estaba desesperada por encontrar una respuesta a su terrible problema, por más que intentó no pudo lograr pedir ayuda a nadie, pues si intentaba hablar sobre el contrato su voz se enmudecía o su cuerpo le dejaba de responder adecuadamente. Incluso paso bastante tiempo haciendo señas enfrente de la oficina de la guardia real, quienes pensaron que estaba loca o tenía una manía por jugar mímica; al final la guardia, al tratarse de una celebridad, le ofreció llamar a una ambulancia por si necesitaba ayuda médica, pues no sabían que más hacer por ella; este hecho desanimo a tal punto a la chelista que desistió de pedir ayuda a las autoridades para dirigirse directamente a buscar a Photo Finish

Su suerte tampoco mejoro al buscar a su promotora, pues está, inexplicablemente había dejado Canterlot en un extraño viaje personal, y por más que intentó contactarla le fue imposible; además, para colmo de males, el hechizo del contrato le dificultaba la búsqueda de cualquier ayuda similar.

\- ¿Que voy a hacer?, ¿Qué voy a hacer? -

Se repetía sin cansancio mientras salía de la sede de oficinas de Photo Finish; en su mente la imagen del rostro de Toity burlándose de ella le atormentaba.

\- ¡Hola Octavia! ¿Cómo estás? Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí, normalmente Photo Finish es quien sale a buscarte. –

Le habló alguien a sus espaldas, esto le sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos, se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba; era una unicornio blanca, con una crin peinada estilo melena desgrafilada, de mechones azul eléctrico y turquesa, que traía una grandes gafas de sol estilo tecno, esta era Vinil Scrath la famosa DJ.

\- Oh, eres tú.-

Dijo Octavia con cierta molestia, Vinyl al ver el saludo poco afectuoso (si es que se le puede llamar a eso saludo), se le acercó más y le miró con cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Octavia? Te noto algo cabizbaja. -

Octavia puso cara de frustración ante la pregunta de DJ, ya era suficiente con sus problemas como para que esta unicornio le viniera a fastidiar más el día.

\- Nada que te importe.-

Intentó deshacerse rápidamente de ella.

\- Oh vamos Octavia, si somos compañeras, las dos estamos juntas en el mundo de la música y trabajamos para la misma manager, seguro te puedo ayudar en algo.-

Insistió Vinyl con un tono de voz cándido.

\- Tendremos a la misma manager, pero en definitiva no me considero tu compañera. -

A Octavia le empezaba a hartar la intromisión de la DJ.

\- ¡Ouch! No tienes que ser ruda, solo trato de ayudarte.-

\- ¿Y para qué quieres ayudarme? Dudo mucho que te importen realmente mis problemas –

Le preguntó secamente.

\- Pues porque me agrada tu música, esa dedicación y pasión que siempre pones cuando tocas me encanta, por lo que me gustaría ser tu amiga y pues las amigas se ayudan.-

Octavia calló un momento mientras analizaba lo que Vinyl le acababa de decir, su amistad no le interesaba en lo absoluto, pero le estaba ofreciendo algo que necesitaba en ese momento, alguien con que le escuchara. Tal vez no podría decirle mucho por el hechizo que le aquejaba, pero no tenía nada que perder al intentarlo.

\- Ok tu ganas, te contaré lo que me pasa.-

\- ¡Genial! Ven vamos al café de la esquina para que platiquemos más cómodas, te invito un frappe mientras me cuentas qué te pasa. -

Dijo Vynil para luego encaminarse a donde mencionó, Octavia le siguió, aunque sin muchos ánimos de hacerlo. Ambas entraron a un café estilo francés y se sentaron en una mesa, en el fondo del lugar. Cuando llegó el camarero Vinil pidió dos frappes, después se quitó las gafas y las colocó en la mesa.

\- Creo que aquí estaremos cómodas para platicar, Dime Tavi ¿Que te molesta? –

Dijo Vinyl una vez que el camarero se había retirado.

\- ¿Tavi? ¡Por favor Vinyl! no me cambies el nombre, es como si yo te llamase por tu apodo, ese el de DJ-pon3.-

Reclamó Octavia mientras se arrepentía de su decisión de estar ahí.

\- A mí no me molestaría que me llamaras así, pero entiendo. Te llamaré por tu nombre completo, ahora cuenta ¿Qué te pasó? -

Octavia suspiró, sabía que no tardaría en trabársele la lengua y enmudecer, como las veces anteriores, pero para su sorpresa pudo hablar fluidamente.

\- Es por el puesto como primer chelo en la cumbre de los reinos, ando en riesgo de perderlo, gracias al nuevo protegido de Hoity Toity, si no obtengo ese puesto mi reputación como la mejor chelista de Canterlot se vería seriamente perjudicada y más si un novato me quita el lugar pues eso demostraría que yo soy no tan buena concertista de chelo como mi fama dice.-

\- Sí, estoy enterada de eso, pero no pensé que un novato fuera un gran problema para ti.-

Vinyl se mostró sorprendida.

\- ¡Y no lo es! ¡Pero Hoity está jugando sucio y ha hecho varias artimañas para que pierda! ¡Incluso cosas que pueden lastimarme como pony! –

Dijo efusivamente Octavia, era como si por fin pudiera sacar toda su frustración que el contrato le hacía retener.

\- ¡Oh esa rata! ¿Qué te ha hecho? Deberías denunciarlo con las autoridades.-

Octavia bajo la vista sintiéndose cierta humillación.

\- Lo intenté, pero fui una tonta; caí en el juego de Hoity e hizo algo con lo que no puedo defenderme ahora, no sé ni cómo puedo estar hablando de esto contigo, con los otros que lo he intentado ya se me había trabado la lengua a este punto.-

\- ¡Espera! ¿Él te hizo firmar un contrato mágico? -

Vinyl razonó las palabras de Octavia.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!-

Octavia se asombró, mientras Vinyl le miraba seriamente.

\- Eh asistido a tantas negociaciones de contratos que puedo distinguir cuando uno de ellos está afectando a alguien.-

\- Entonces ¿Tú puedes ayudarme? -

Se animó Octavia.

Vinyl agitó negativamente la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, pero es muy poco lo que puedo hacer, los contratos mágicos una vez firmados deben de realizarse, por algo los crearon. -

\- Pero es injusto, yo no sabía lo que hacía, tal vez si tú le cuentas a alguien experto en el tema, esta me pueda ayudar.-

\- No creo que eso sea posible, la única razón por la que de seguro puedes contarme todo esto, es porque somos compañeras de trabajo, estoy seguro que si intento contarle a alguien no podré tampoco hacerlo, esos contratos son algo complicado. -

\- Pero, si es así, seguro le puedo pedir ayuda a Photo Finish.-

Dijo con esperanzas de salir de su predicamento.

\- Eso es seguro, pero lamentablemente Photo Finish salió en un asunto personal, no dejó dicho dónde iba, ni cuándo regresaría, solo que no se preocuparan por ella y que tardaría en regresar. -

\- ¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué puedo hacer? –

Octavia ante las desalentadora respuestas bajo la mirada y se tapó la cara con los cascos. Al ver la desesperación de su compañera Vinyl intentó animarle.

\- Aunque te tengo algunas buenas noticias.-

\- ¿Cuáles? –

\- Estos contratos tienen varias limitaciones para evitar el abuso de ellos, pues solo te obligan a hacer un trabajo en específico, no pueden usarse para dañarte de ninguna manera, ni física, ni mental, ni laboralmente; si lo intentan el hechizo se anula solo. Así que Hoity no puede usarlo para que pierdas el duelo de chelos, ni para lastimarte. Tal vez solo trata de molestarte para hacerte pensar que tiene total control sobre ti y no puedas concentrarte en el duelo.-

Octavia suspiró con cierto alivio

– Es bueno saber eso; pero aun así él… –

Ahora recordaba aquel beso dado sin su consentimiento, cosa que le daba pena comentar.

– ...él hizo que yo le be...-

Fingió toser para aclarar la garganta, para cambiar su comentario

\- ...que hiciera algo vergonzoso en contra de mi voluntad y eso no anuló el contrato; tengo mie…-

Volvió a recapacitar sus palabras.

\- … no me siento cómoda sabiendo que él puede hacerme cosas así.-

\- ¡Un momento Octavia!-

Vinyl se veía eufórica.

\- Tu eres una gran concertista ya has luchado con la presión de los escenarios y del mundo del espectáculo; Hoity solo trata de desconcentrarte y así pierdas fácilmente en la batalla de chelos. Piénsalo, él no puede hacerte realmente nada malo, sino ya lo hubiera hecho; o ¿Para qué esperarse a tener aquel duelo?-

\- En eso tienes razón.-

Recapacito la chelista.

-Además si te lastimara Photo Finish y yo se lo haríamos pagar muy caro; te lo puedo asegurar. Ahora, lo mejor que puedes hacer es prepararte para enfrentar el duelo y demostrarle quien es la mejor chelista de todo Canterlot, sin importar las artimañas que utilice ese idiota. –

Le animó Vinyl. Octavia miro a la DJ directamente a los ojos, encontrando en aquella mirada violeta la fuerza para enfrentar su dilema.

\- Tienes razón, no me dejaré aplastar por un aristócrata pomposo como Hoity.-

\- ¡Tú puedes Ta…! ¡Digo Octavia! ¡Muéstrales quien manda!-

\- Vinyl.-

Interrumpió Octavia

\- ¿Si?-

\- Gracias, me has sido de gran ayuda.-

\- De nada, para eso son las amigas; porque ahora de verdad somos amigas, ¿No?-

Octavia se puso muy seria de golpe para mirar fríamente a Vinyl, como meditando su respuesta. La DJ guardó silencio pensando que ella le rechazaría, pero sus temores se despejaron cuando esta sonrió complacientemente

\- Claro que lo somos y me alegro por eso.-

En ese momento se acercó el camarero y dejó dos copas de vidrio que contenía un frappe cada una. Vinyl levantó su bebida con magia y la agitó en señal de brindis.

\- Entonces brindemos por tu futura victoria.-

Octavia contempló un momento su copa mientras pensaba que había juzgado muy mal a Vinyl, tomó también su bebida entre sus dos patas y la levantó para chocarla contra la de su reciente amiga.

\- Por mi victoria, y además, por mi nueva amiga.-

Después del brindis ambas le dieron un sorbo a sus respectivas bebidas.

\- ¡Vaya esto sabe bastante bien! -

Dijo la concertista

\- ¿Qué acaso nunca habías tomado un Frappe? Hay potrilla creo que te hace falta experimentar muchas cosas en esta vida.-

Octavia sonrió, su nerviosismo había desaparecido como por arte de magia, la magia de la amistad.


	4. Invitación

**Capítulo 4**

 **Invitación**

Habían pasado ya varios días, por lo que el momento de enfrentar el duelo de chelos estaba cada vez más cerca y Octavia se encontraba más que lista para el mismo, sin embargo le preocupaba que todo este tiempo no hubiera podido contactar con Photo Finish, lo que le parecía extremadamente raro. Aun así ella se encontraba confiada en su victoria gracias a que Vinyl le visitaba a diario para verla practicar, darle ánimos y de vez en cuando salían juntas a tomar algo para ayudarla a despejarse; Octavia estaba bastante sorprendida de como las dos congeniaban tan bien, como si fueran amigas desde hace varios años y no de apenas una semana. Y, como Vinyl predijo, no hubo nuevos incidentes por parte de Hoity Toity.

Uno de esos días Octavia y Vinyl se encontraban en el real conservatorio de Canterlot, el lugar favorito de la concertista para practicar, ya que la acústica era mejor ahí que en cualquier otra parte de la ciudad.

\- Y dime Octavia ¿Ya estas lista para enseñarle a Hoity quien es la reina del chelo? –

Preguntó la DJ mientras su amiga afinaba su chelo.

\- Eso espero Vinyl, gracias a tu constante apoyo he podido enfrentar este dilema, pero siendo sincera, aun me inquieta bastante ese contrato.-

\- Ya no debería porque, hemos hablado de esto varias veces, Hoity no puede hacerte nada, ¿Crees que se arriesgaría a destruir su carrera como crítico solo por hacerte daño? Vamos serénate un poco.-

\- Lo intento Vinyl, pero no me lo saco de la cabeza, el no poder contactar con Photo Finish, que Celestia no esté en el palacio y todo lo demás que ha ocurrido; son demasiadas coincidencias.-

Vinyl se sobo un rato la barbilla meditando la paranoia de su amiga, algo debía poder hacer para relajarla un poco.

\- Necesitas relajarte un poco ¡Ya sé! porque no me acompañas esta noche al Music, Dancing and Trots, de seguro eso te despejará la mente.-

\- ¿Hablas de uno de esos clubes en los que tocas? –

A Octavia no le gustaba hacia donde se encaminaba esto.

\- ¡Claro! Es uno de los mejores sitios de todo Canterlot, hoy tocarán en dueto Living Tomstone y WoodenToaster; han rivalizado conmigo en el pasado, pero vaya que son buenos DJ.-

\- No lo sé, no suelo salir a ese tipo de sitios. -

Dijo Octavia, ocultando el hecho de que no toleraba música que no fuera la clásica, además el nombre de esos dos "músicos" le sonaban de lo más vulgar por decirlo de alguna manera.

\- Oh vamos acompáñame, sé que te encantará el lugar, tu que amas la música, debes conocer el lugar.-

¡Hay Vinyl! si supieras que la música es el problema, pensó Octavia.

\- Lo siento pero no, no me apetece. -

Vinyl miró con duda a Octavia.

\- ¿Porque no? Se me hace que algo me estas ocultando.-

\- ¿Yo? No ¿Que podría ocultarte?-

Dijo Octavia, pero esta empezaba a sonar nerviosa.

\- ¡Ja! Claro que si me ocultas algo.-

Vinyl se le acercó a escasos centímetros de ella. Octavia empezó a sudar frio mientras apretaba rápidamente los clavijeros de su chelo.

\- Ya te dije que no, no insistan con eso.-

Entonces le dio una vuelta más a uno de los clavijeros y una cuerda de su chelo reventó estrepitosamente.

\- Creo que tu chelo te ha delatado. -

Dijo irónicamente Vinyl ante la escena. Octavia al verse arrinconada suspiró, tenía que decir la verdad de que odiaba aquella música o aceptar la cita.

\- Esta bien, iré contigo. -

No pudo enfrentar la realidad, por temor a lastimar a su nueva amiga.

\- ¡Genial! Te veo en frente del club a las nueve, ¡No llegues tarde!-

Vinyl se veía muy contenta y en ese momento se retiró rápidamente.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?-

Le preguntó Octavia algo desconcertada al ver que se marchaba de golpe.

\- ¡Tengo que arreglar alguna cosas para la noche! ¡Quiero darte una sorpresa!-

Le contestó Vinyl antes de desaparecer a la distancia.

\- Y ahora ¿A esta que le pasa? ¿Sorpresa? Espero que no sea nada de lo que me arrepienta –

Miró entonces su chelo con la cuerda rota. – Porque siento que estas cuerdas no son lo único que va a cambiar hoy en mi vida.-

Se dijo así misma.


	5. Ya lo pasado, pasado

**Capítulo 5**

 **Ya lo pasado, pasado**

Más tarde esa noche Octavia esperaba a Vinyl frente al Club Music, Dancing and Trots, traía puesta una blusa blanca estilo casino de manga larga, junto con un saco corto negro de corte clásico.

\- Vamos Vinyl aparece. -

Protestó Octavia al aire, no se sentía muy cómoda ahí sola vestida de esa manera. Rara vez solía ponerse ropa de fiesta, de hecho, esta no era ropa de fiesta estrictamente hablando, era un conjunto que Photo Finish le había regalado para asistir a una presentación, pero no tenía nada más acorde en su limitado guardarropa de chelista.

\- No sé cómo me convenciste de esto Vinyl, pero espero sea la última vez que hago algo así. -

Se dijo así misma al mismo tiempo que miraba los anuncios luminosos del club y a los ponys amontonándose por entrar en el lugar, todo esto le parecían desagradable en vez de atrayentes.

\- Vaya, así que la gran Octavia no solo es una gran chelista también es muy puntual. –

Octavia escuchó la voz de Vinyl y giró para verla. Cruzando la calle venía acercándose la DJ, traía puesto un traje ajustado de manga larga y color negro con franjas azul fluorescente que recorrían el contorno de su cuerpo; además también traía sus típicas gafas. La chelista miró fijamente el atuendo de Vinyl y después observó el que traía.

\- Creo que no he venido vestida correctamente para la ocasión, creo que sería mejor que no entrara.-

Octavia usó su última oportunidad de zafarse del compromiso.

\- Tonterías, estás perfecta. -

Dijo Vinyl para después jalarla de una pata delantera y obligarla a seguirle. Pronto se encontraron frente a la entrada, donde una serie de postes limitadores les cortaba el paso a ellas y a los demás ponys que querían entrar. Vinyl se acercó a quien parecía ser el encargado de permitir o denegar la entrada al club; un pony terrestres negro y fornido, el cual vestía un traje italiano gris de corte casual.

\- ¡Hey Gatekeeper! ¿Podrías dejarnos pasar? - El encargado, que en ese momento checaba una lista, sin levantar la vista para ver Vinyl le respondió.

\- Lo siento señorita, pero hoy solo se entra si estas en la lista y ya han entrado todos los que tenía registrado, deberán venir otro día. -

\- ¿En serio? No puedes hacer una excepción por mí. - Insistió Vinyl esta vez con un tono de voz más dulce.

\- Ya le dije que…-

El encargado levantó la vista para volver a rechazar la petición de Vinyl, pero al ver de quien se trataba cambio de opinión.

\- ¡Señorita Vinyl! Discúlpeme no la reconocí, claro que puede pasar.-

El terrestre descorrió rápidamente el cordón del poste para poder dejar pasar a Vinyl, esta cruzó seguida de Octavia, pero el encargado detuvo a la segunda.

\- ¡Un momento! Vinyl puede pasar por ser una gran celebridad, pero no puedo permitir que cualquier otro pony entre así de fácil.-

\- Oh, ¿En serio? Vaya pensé que este lugar tenía suficiente clase como para pasar una buena noche aquí.-

Dijo sarcásticamente Octavia al sentirse ofendida.

\- Claro que este lugar tiene clase, es por eso que no puedo dejarle entrar, porque solo ponys importante de Equestria pueden entrar hoy.-

Vinyl, que contemplaba en silencio la escena, se tapaba la boca con una pezuña tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, por lo cómico que le parecía la situación.

\- Oh entonces ¿Yo no soy lo suficientemente importante? Acaso ¿Sabes quién soy?-

El terrestre miró despectivamente a Octavia, no era la primera vez que un pony se hacía pasar por alguien importante para colarse en el club, pero cuando se fijó bien en el rostro de la concertista su expresión cambió rápidamente a una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa.

-¡Oc-oc-octavia Melody! ¿Pero cómo es que…? Si verla a usted en la calle es más raro que la misma Princesa Celestia, yo-yo-yo… Lo siento mucho, pase, pase.-

El terrestre se deshacía en disculpas mientras Octavia avanzaba y entraba junto a Vinyl al club.

\- Odio que me pasen cosas como estas, es muy común cuando salgo.-

Se quejó en voz alta Octavia.

\- Bueno Octavia, eso no te pasaría si salieras más, la gente que te logra ver fuera de los escenarios piensa que no eres tú, todos reconocen tu música pero muy pocos saben cuál es tu rostro.-

\- Eso importa poco, la verdad es que lo único que me interesa es dar a conocer mi música y para ello no es necesario mostrar mi rostro en sitios públicos; y claro que viajo mucho, pero solo para dar conciertos que demuestren la grandeza de mi música.

\- ¿Y qué haces cuando no estas tocando?-

Preguntó la DJ

\- Descanso, arreglo mis presentaciones, cosas así; aunque realmente pasó la mayor parte del tiempo practicando para mejorar.-

\- Pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo encerrada practicando ¿No te sientes sola? ¿No extrañas tener compañía?-

Octavia meditó un momento las preguntas, mientras caminaban por un pasillo alfombrado, en cuyas paredes había colgado discos dorados con el nombre de varios artistas famosos, un golpeteo se escuchaba en el fondo proveniente de la fuerte música que sonaba más adelante.

\- No puedo mentirte Vinyl, si me he sentido sola en muchas ocasiones, pero la música ha sabido llenar ese vacío.-

\- Pero eso es triste, las relaciones entre ponys son importantes y no pueden reemplazarse por nada ¿Acaso nunca has intentado buscar la compañía de alguien? –

Octavia miro con extrañeza a Vinyl, como si se tratara de algún tipo de ser desconocido; entonces empezó a reflexionar sobre su pasado.

\- Al principio creo que lo intenté con mi familia, pero me fastidiaban siempre con la vida de granja, todo era recolectar naranjas, arreglar el granero para guardar naranjas, vender naranjas; ¡Naranjas y nada más! A nadie le importaba lo que yo quería.-

Vinyl se vio muy interesada en el pasado de Octavia; así que había nacido en una granja, era algo que nunca se podría haber imaginado, por lo que quería saber más; pero pensó que debía escoger con cuidado lo que decía, pues su amiga era algo reacia a hablar de ella.

\- Lo siento Octavia, a veces la familia que nos toca no entiende nuestros deseos, por ser muy diferentes a lo que ellos acostumbran y tratan de obligarnos a ser como ellos creen que es mejor, a mí me pasó algo similar, mis padres querían que fuera contadora ¿Me imaginas de traje sastre y peinado de salón, detrás de un escritorio revisando papeles?-

Octavia miro un momento a Vinyl y trato de imaginarla como se había descrito, pero su imaginación no logro hacer tal hazaña.

\- Definitivamente es algo difícil de imaginar. -

\- ¿Vez? Por eso dejé mi casa en cuanto pude valerme por mi sola, pero aun así llevo buena comunicación con mis padres y mi hermano menor. ¿Y dime que tal tú con tu familia? –

Octavia se detuvo frente a la puerta que conducía a la pista de baile, puso un rostro de gran tristeza y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Se apresuró a preguntar Vinyl al ver la reacción de su amiga. Octavia se mantuvo en silencio, la pregunta le había hecho remover viejos sentimiento que pensaba ya olvidados. Era la primera vez que hablaba de su vida privada con alguien y de manera tan natural ¿Así que esto es una amiga?, pensó mientras agradecía a Celestia por haberla puesto en su camino.

\- Es difícil para mí decirlo, pero desde muy pequeña abandone a mi familia para seguir mi sueño de ser una concertista, no he visto ni hablado con nadie de ellos desde entonces y no sé cómo se encuentren ahora. -

Dijo la chelista con voz apagada.

\- Oh vaya, eso no lo sabía, perdóname no quería molestarte –

La DJ se disculpó, pues no pensaba que esa pregunta causara tanto conflicto en su amiga.

\- No te preocupes, en realidad es algo de lo que me gustaría hablar, pero este no es el lugar propicio para hacerlo. Ya será en otra ocasión. -

Octavia empezó a empujar perezosamente una de las puertas dobles que conducía a la pista.

Vinyl en ese momento comenzó a pensar, no podía perder esta oportunidad, y rápidamente se le ocurrió algo que ayudaría con la situación.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Ven conmigo! –

Entonces ella tomó a Octavia por la pata que estaba empujando la puerta y le jalo para que le acompañara.

\- ¿Qué haces? –

Preguntó algo contrariada la chelista ante los jalones de la unicornio

\- Se dónde podemos platicar, acompáñame. -

Siguió jalando Vinyl; Octavia decidió seguirle la corriente y así ambas cruzaron la puerta. La pista de baile era gigantesca, tenía varias pasarelas para bailar que estaban posicionadas a diferentes alturas, las cuales se conectaban por medio de unas escaleras de caracol que se encontraban en los extremos del salón; en algunas partes había mesas circulares y sillas metálicas con diseños torcidos muy acorde con el lugar; en la parte baja del lado izquierdo había una barra de servicio donde se vendían diferentes tipos de bebidas; y al frente de todo, en el fondo, había un escenario bastante grande donde se localizaban grandes bocinas y varios equipos de sonido. En un extremo del escenario dos ponys, un unicornio gris con crin negra con puntas rojas y una terrestre amarilla con crin verde limón, manejaba una especie de consola, la cual controlaba la música y las luces, las cuales salían de manera sincronizada de varias partes del techo, el piso y las paredes.

Vynil conducía a Octavia por el medio de la pasarela central, sin que esta entendiera bien a que parte se dirigían.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? –

Preguntó la concertista, pero la música estaba tan fuerte que no pudo ni escuchar su propia voz, era increíble que en alguna parte de ese lugar hubiera un sitio para platicar tranquilamente. Fue cuando empezó a ponerle atención a la música del lugar, era la primera vez que escuchaba semejante mezcla de sonidos electrónicos, instrumentos de percusión y voces de los compositores, lo cual al principio le pareció un atentado contra el buen gusto de la música, pero al seguir escuchándolo por un momento no pudo negar que ese caos auditivo tenía su encanto particular, sin embargo, nunca aceptaría este hecho, y menos en público.

Las dos ponys por fin cruzaron la pista para acercarse a una esquina del escenario, donde se encontraba un robusto terrestre, parte del staff del club, custodiando una puerta, Vinyl se acercó a este para decirle algunas cosas, Octavia no logró entender de qué hablaban, pero después de una leve plática, el pony del staff abrió la puerta detrás de él para que ambas pasarán y eso hicieron.

\- Perdón por el corte Octavia, pero como necesitábamos un lugar para hablar decidí pedirle a la gente del club un favor, por aquí hay unas cabinas que podemos ocupar.-

Dijo Vynil, la música en ese pasillo era lo suficiente menos fuerte como para se escuchara claramente lo que decía la unicornio.

\- Te agradezco el gesto Vinyl.-

\- No hay de que, sé que algún día devolverás el favor. Al fin y al cabo, eso hacen las amigas. –

Las dos continuaron caminaron por un momento, subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a otro pasillo con una serie de puertas que conducían a las cabinas, Vinyl checó una.

\- ¡Bien! no hay nadie aquí, pasa. -

Le dijo a Octavia, la cual hizo lo que le pidió. Antes de cerrar la puerta Vinil giró con su magia un letrero colgado en esta, que ahora mostraba la leyenda "No molestar". La habitación no era muy grande, pero contaba con un asiento doble acojinado y una mesita donde sólo podría caber un par de bebidas, el fondo del lugar estaba hecho de cristal polarizado por lo que se podía ver el escenario del club sin que nadie pudiera ver el interior de la cabina.

\- Espero no te moleste, estas cabinas son un área privada del club, normalmente las parejas solicitan una de estas habitaciones para estar a solas, espero no malinterpretes mis intenciones. -

\- ¿Por qué debería? –

Octavia se extrañó por el comentario.

\- Por nada, olvídalo. -

Vinyl se sonrojó un poco.

\- Bueno ahora que estamos en este lugar, puedes platicarme sobre lo que necesites.-.

-Ahora cuéntame todo. -

Vinyl se sentó en el lado derecho del asiento doble e invitó con su pezuña a sentarse del otro lado a Octavia, y esta eso hizo.

\- ¿Por dónde empiezo? –

Meditó Octavia.

\- Me habías dicho que abandonaste a tu familia para seguir tu sueño de ser una concertista, pero ¿Cómo le hiciste? Esa tarea no parece que fuera muy sencilla de lograr para una potrilla. -

Preguntó Vinyl

\- Todo eso se lo debo a Photo Finish, ella me convenció de participar por un lugar en el conservatorio de Manehatan, a los jóvenes prodigios suelen darles becas que cubren todas las necesidades básicas e inclusive les ofrecen cuartos para poder quedarse ahí. –

\- Vaya ¿Photo Finish ayudando a una novata? Sé que en el mundo de las modas ella puede hacer maravillas por cualquier pony a capricho, pero cuando se trata de música ella solo suele ayudar a ponys que ya tienen algo de fama construida, a mí solo me apoyó después de haber trabajado con Sapphire Shores en su gira por los reinos. -

Octavia asintió levemente.

\- Así es, pero la relación entre ella y yo se dio antes de que incluso se hiciera llamar como Photo Finish.-

\- Oh, ¿En serio? Cuéntame más, el pasado de nuestra manager siempre me ha sido todo un misterio. –

Vinyl se veía muy intrigada.

\- No sé si sea adecuado hacer eso. – Dudó la chelista.

\- Vamos solo cuenta lo que tiene que ver contigo, prometo no decirle nada de lo que digas a nadie. -

– Bien lo hare, pero jura que no dirás nada de lo que te cuente, prométemelo. -

\- Lo prometo por mi vida.-

Vinyl hizo con su pezuña un juramento de corazón.

\- Bien, como te dije yo nací en una granja, casi todo el tiempo se lo dedicábamos a la siembra de naranjas a excepción de los fines de semana, era cuando íbamos a los mercados de Manehattan a vender el producto, era la única ocasión en la que podía desafanarme de esa aburrida rutina, solía recorrer los puestos y curiosear por aquí y por allá. Por lo regular la clase aristócrata hacía fiestas en un parque cercano, un día me colé a la fiesta para curiosear, ahí fue cuando conocí por primera vez la música clásica y me enamoré de ella, de ahí en adelante todos los fines de semana trataba de colarme a las fiestas para escuchar más música; sin embargo, mi desesperación por tener más de esa música creció hasta que llegó el punto en que… bueno, intenté robar uno de los instrumentos-

\- ¿Robar? ¿Porque no intentaste comprar uno? -

\- Porque eran demasiado caros para mí, juntando todo el dinero que mis padres me daban hubiera tardado años en comprar uno de uso. -

\- ¿Y entonces decidiste robarte un chelo? ¿No crees que elegiste el instrumento menos indicado para cargar? ¿Cómo le hiciste para poder huir cargando un objeto tan grande y pesado? –

Preguntó Vinyl

\- Bueno, dije intenté robar porque no lo logré; dos guardias me atraparon cuando corría con un violín, ellos me llevaron con el anfitrión de la fiesta, un semental desagradable que apenas al verme dijo que me llevaran a las autoridades, pero entonces su esposa intervino; ella me preguntó porque robaba aquel instrumento, si era porque necesitaba dinero o por simple avaricia, pero negué esas afirmaciones para decirle que lo hacía porque quería aprender a tocar la hermosa música que escuchaba en sus fiestas. No sé qué fue lo que ella vio en mí, pero me sonrió, después dio la orden de que me regalaran el instrumento que quisiera y me dejaran ir, pero con la condición de que cuando aprendiera a tocar el instrumento regresará a demostrar lo aprendido. Yo acepté sin dudar y cuando elegí un instrumento, escogí el chelo, su sonido era el que más me gustaba de todos. -

\- ¡Espera! La esposa del semental de la fiesta ¿Era Photo Finish?-

Dijo Vinyl sobresaltada

\- Efectivamente, era ella. -

-Pero ella nunca ha mencionado estar casada, ni siquiera puedo imaginarla con semejante compromiso encima. -

Agregó la DJ.

\- Deja que continúe y lo entenderás mejor.-

Vinyl guardo silencio para que Octavia siguiera con su relato.

\- Cuando regresé con mi familia me cuestionó el origen del chelo, les dije que alguien me lo había regalado, ellos no aceptaron mi versión de la historia e hicieron que regresara el chelo, pero por suerte la misma Photo Finish les dijo que ella me lo había regalado, con la condición de que aprendiera a tocarlo, por lo que a mi familia no le quedó más opción que aceptarlo.

Los días que siguieron fueron de descubrimiento para mí, aprender a tocar desde cero fue de lo más difícil y más cuando mis padres me molestaban casi todo el tiempo con deberes de la granja, pero aún con todo eso fui mejorando. Empecé a ahorrar todos los bits que caían en mis pezuñas, para comprar libros de partituras, arcos, cuerdas, revistas de consejos para tocar; todo lo que pudiera conseguir. Era raro que mientras mi hermana pedía para sus cumpleaños, una mascota, ropa o juguetes; yo por mi parte pedía un arco lipizano, de cuerda de carbón y tratado en magia; el mejor arco para tocar chelos en ese entonces.

\- Dijo Octavia, resaltando con la alegría de un niño, las características de aquel objeto deseado. Por su parte Vinyl rio levemente.

\- Me recuerdas a mi cuando pedí a mi padres que me regalaran un sintetizador y terminaron regalándome una calculadora, de esas que se usan para contabilizar cosas.-

Octavia sonrió conjuntamente por el comentario.

\- Bueno, pero continúa ¿qué pasó después? –

En la voz Vinyl animó a Octavia a seguir.

\- Pues practiqué mucho, día y noche, hasta que lo que tocaba podía llamarse música, fue cuando obtuve esta. –

señaló su Cutie Mark, la cual era una clave de sol.

\- Fue uno de los días más felices de mi infancia, aunque a mi familia no le agradara mucho que mi Cutie Mark no tuviera que ver con naranjas; aun así, seguí trabajando para refinar mi estilo hasta que mi música sonara lo mejor posible y al final sentí que estaba lista para regresar a mostrar lo aprendido a la pony que me había regalado el chelo. Esperé con ansias ese fin de semana, quería mostrarle a la primera pony que creyó en mi potencial que había hecho bien en hacerlo. -

-¿Entonces fue cuando te convirtió en su protegida?-

Interrumpió Vinyl.

\- No, cuando regresé ese fin de semana al parque me llevé una desagradable sorpresa, no habían realizado ninguna fiesta, pensé que tenía mala suerte y esperé al próximo fin de semana; pero tampoco hubo nada en esa ocasión, fue cuando empecé a preguntar a ponys de los alrededores. Descubrí que hace algún tiempo que no se realizaban fiestas, pero nadie sabía los motivos de que hubiera parado; así que decidí ir a buscar a mi benefactora a su casa, después de investigar un poco di con el lugar donde vivía. Cuando estuve frente a su casa no me sorprendí de que fuera una gran mansión, aunque ahí me enfrente con un nuevo problema, el encargado de la puerta se portó grosero y no quiso comunicarme con ella. -

\- ¿Y qué hiciste? –

Preguntó Vinyl.

Pues esperar, tal vez de casualidad pudiera verla y platicar con ella; mientras esperaba decidí preparar mi chelo y tocar frente a la mansión, con suerte ella me escucharía. Y creo que así fue, pues después de tocar alrededor de tres piezas, el encargado de la puerta se me acercó, sin explicarme mucho dijo que pasara, después fui escoltada por una mucama dentro de la mansión, hasta un gran salón, donde me hicieron esperar un momento, entonces a quien buscaba apareció. ¡Eres tú! Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, ¿A qué has venido a mi casa? Me dijo al verme, yo le respondí venía a saldar mi parte del trato, que había aprendido a tocar el chelo y se lo quería demostrar; ella me miró algo impresionada pero después contestó fríamente que no hacía falta, que me había escuchado mientras tocaba frente a su casa y pidió que me marchara.

Pero yo no me sentía satisfecha con esa respuesta e insistí en tocarle con ella presente. Me preguntó entonces mi nombre y se lo di, después le pregunte el suyo, pues aún no lo conocía, ella me contestó Joanne Money, después me disculpé si le molestaba mi insistencia, pero necesitaba tocarle una canción, ella me observó un momento cuestionándome el por qué quería hacer eso; le expliqué que ella había sido la primera pony que confió en mí y quería mostrarle mi gratitud. Fue después de decirle eso que me dejó tocarle la canción. -

\- Vaya, ¿Así que el nombre real de Photo Finish es Joanne Money? –

Comentó Vinyl asombrada

\- Así es, pero por favor nunca le digas que lo sabes, a ella le molestaría eso. -

\- No te preocupes, ya te prometí que no lo haría, sin embargo ¿Porque le molestaría? –

Razonó Vinyl.

\- Es porque le recuerda su pasado, no sé bien como fue este, pero por lo poco que vi, ella no era feliz. –

\- Vaya que intrigante, pero continúa con tu relato tal vez así pueda entender. -

\- Bien, cuando terminé de tocar mi canción para Photo Finish, ella se me acercó, al ver su rostro de cerca me di cuenta de que había estado llorando. Que hermosa música tocas potrilla, te agradezco mucho que me hayas alegrado el día, últimamente no he tenido muchos motivos de felicidad, me dijo, al verla así no pude aguantar y pregunté qué le sucedía. Ella me contó que tenía el sueño de ser una gran fotógrafa de modas y promotora del espectáculo; fotografiar ponys famosos y hacer crecer su fama hasta las nubes, pero lamentablemente sus anhelos fueron rápidamente cortados por su padre, que era dueño de una empresa de importaciones. Él arregló una boda temprana con el hijo del director de otra compañía para cerrar un trato a favor de sus negocios, dejándola a ella atrapada como un tipo de esposa trofeo. Las constantes fiestas que hacía eran una manera de calmar su tristeza, pero no fueron suficientes -

\- Pobre ¡Lo que le hicieron fue horrible! –

Exclamó Vinyl.

\- Fue lo mismo que yo dije cuando me lo contó; ella evidentemente era muy infeliz, le pregunté que como había dejado que otros manipularan su vida; ella dijo entre lágrimas que fue una decisión de su padre, ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Fue cuando yo le conté mi historia, de cómo quería ser concertista de chelo, aun en contra de los deseos de mis padres de cuidar la granja. Ella se sorprendió ante mi relato, me di cuenta porque su forma de actuar cambió y fue cuando me ofreció lo del conservatorio de Manehattan, me dijo que ella podía conseguirme una audición y que con mi talento sería seguro una becaria; yo acepté, sin pensar mucho el motivo del ofrecimiento, aunque después le cuestioné el porqué de la ayuda; ella me dijo que me lo debía, en ese momento no entendí totalmente a lo que se refería, pero le había ayudado a tomar una importante decisión.

Pasaron un par de días y ella arregló todo para que yo hiciera la audición, la cual como supuso ella, fue un éxito, me aceptaron de inmediato en el conservatorio. -

\- ¿Y cómo tomó eso tu familia? –

Preguntó Vinyl.

Octavia calló un momento y bajó la vista, después con una voz débil dijo.

\- Nunca se los dije, ni siquiera supieron que hice la audición, no quería arriesgarme a que se interpusieran en esta grandiosa oportunidad; así que cuando recibí la noticia de que había obtenido la beca del conservatorio, fue que abandoné a mi familia para siempre.-

\- Pero nunca pensaste en verlos, en visitarlos en las fechas importantes o mandarles una carta de que estabas bien. –

Le cuestionó Vinyl.

\- No, seguía pensando que ellos solo serían un obstáculo para mi carrera; además mi rencor aún era muy grande, incluso en las temporadas vacacionales, solía quedarme en el conservatorio a cambio de tocar en conciertos de la filarmónica, solo porque era muy buena tocando fue que me permitieron tal trato. -

Octavia hizo una pausa y reflexionó.

– Ahora que lo pienso, esto me ganó la enemistad de muchos compañeros en el conservatorio con algunos tuve peleas realmente serias. Aún recuerdo cuando expulsaron a un compañero por una pelea conmigo, después de que le gané una promoción como primer chelo de la filarmónica, se puso como loco y trato de golpearme con un violín; siempre tuvieron envidia de mis habilidades. -

\- ¿Así que tampoco tenías buenas amistades en el conservatorio? ¿Por qué? –

Vinyl tenía una ligera sospecha sobre el porqué de lo que preguntaba.

\- Ya lo dije, todos tenían envidia de mis habilidades y de los privilegios que se me otorgaban por ello.-

Octavia entonó sus palabras con cierta soberbia, Vinyl dudaba que esa afirmación fuera del todo correcta.

\- ¿Segura? ¿Tú no hacías nada que pudiera irritar a tus compañeros? -

\- ¡Claro que no! Al contrario, siempre les daba consejos y las mejores técnicas que conocía para tocar.-

\- ¿Y ellos te pedían tu opinión? –

Vinyl seguía poniendo en entredicho la realidad de Octavia.

\- No, pero sentía que debía de decirles en que se habían equivocado y como podían mejorar. -

Vinyl agitó negativamente la cabeza.

\- Creo que ahora entiendo parte de tu problema. Tal vez creías que mostrándoles sus errores a tus compañeros los ayudabas, pero creo que ellos interpretaban esto de manera negativa; o ¿tú qué sentirías que después de dar un concierto alguien te dijera, tocas bien pero te falta afinar mejor tus cuerdas? -

\- ¡Imposible! ¡Siempre afino tres veces antes de cada concierto y cambio las cuerdas cada cinco por si se desgastan! - Respondió efusivamente Octavia, como si hubieran insultado lo más sagrado para ella.

\- ¿Vez a lo que me refiero? Mi comentario te ha molestado y eso que solo era un ejemplo. -

Octavia entonces abrió de par en par los ojos, sintió como algo le abofeteara fuertemente la cara al asimilar ese error de su pasado, empezó a revivir varias experiencias y ver los graves errores que había cometido, con tan pequeño detalle fue presa de una abrumadora avalancha de emociones.

\- No puedo creer que algo tan simple fuera el causante de tantos problemas. -

Vinyl siguió mirándose comprensiva.

\- No te culpo, el relacionarse con los demás puede llegar a ser complicado y más en tu caso, pues no solías tener a nadie que te ayudara a comprender. -

Octavia volvió a mostrar tristeza en su mirada.

\- Ahora no puedo pensar en cuantos errores similares he cometido; tal vez… -

Hizo una gran pausa y cerró los ojos.

-…si ahora que lo pienso, también cometí esa torpeza con mi familia. -

\- Darse cuenta de los errores propios, es un gran paso para empezar; anda dime ¿De qué te distes cuenta? –

Trató Vinyl de tranquilizar a su amiga al mismo tiempo que intentaba averiguar más del pasado de la chelista.

Octavia aspiró aire y después lo exhaló para ayudarse con su carga emocional.

\- Unos meses antes de que me graduara del conservatorio, pensaba en visitar a mi familia y tratar de hacer las paces con ellos, ya sería una concertista, mi familia ya no podía impedirme nada; pero algo más ocurrió. -

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? -

\- El día de mi graduación como concertista estaba muy feliz, se me regaló un chelo nuevo, un cuadrilla de relincho, un exclusivo de Trotavarius, entregado a mí por los mismos cascos de la princesa Celestia, no cabía en mi tanta felicidad. Cuando terminó la ceremonia, todos los demás graduados se retiraban con sus respectivos familiares y compañeros, yo sabía que nadie había venido a verme, por lo que esperé que todos se fueran, para poder salir, no quería que me vieran partir sola, pero cuando el salón estaba casi vacío una pony se me acercó, no la reconocí con su nuevo look, gafas grandes, pelo esponjado y un vestido estrambótico; era mi benefactora Joanne Money, pero ahora ya se hacía llamar Photo Finish, era una yegua totalmente distinta a la que había conocido antes, más entusiasta, con más autoconfianza y con un séquito de ponys que cumplían todos sus caprichos.-

-Como la Photo Finish que todos conocemos. –

Agregó Vynil.

\- Así es, ella estaba muy agradecida conmigo, yo no sabía porque, si ella era lo que había hecho posible mi sueño de ser una concertista; pero pronto me explicó que gracias a mi obtuvo las suficientes agallas para tomar las riendas de su vida, si una potra de granja podía ir en contra de su familia y volverse una gran concertista ¿Porque ella no podía volverse una gran fotógrafa y promotora de modas? Así que en el tiempo que yo estuve en el conservatorio ella se divorció, vendió su parte de la compañía de su padre y creó su propia agencia de modas, ella había estudiado modelaje y hecho varios trabajos relacionados con el medio de los espectáculos cuando era más joven, por lo que supo en que círculos moverse, creándose rápidamente una reputación que creció maratónicamente hasta la de hoy en día. Ella dejó su pasado atrás y para cerciorarse de que nadie la molestara con lo que había sido antes de eso, se cambió el nombre a Photo Finish; un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, un nuevo nombre…-

Octavia calló en ese instante.

\- ¿Qué pasa Octavia? –

Le preguntó Vinyl algo preocupada al ver que había callado de repente, la concertista le miró directamente a los ojos, la tristeza de su rostro cada vez se acentuaba más.

\- Hasta ahora nunca cuestioné mis decisiones del pasado, siempre pensé que había hecho lo correcto, pero tú, en pocos minutos, me has demostrado lo errada que estaba. -

\- ¿De qué hablas Octavia? –

Vinyl recargó su casco derecho en su hombro tratando de confortarle, la concertista temblaba levemente mientras escarbaba en su pasado.

\- Photo Finish me ofreció que fuera su protegida, me explicó que era algo así como un manager pero de una relación más estrecha, ella al principio no estaba interesada en manejar músicos, pero yo le había hecho cambiar de parecer. Fue otro gran ofrecimiento que no pude rechazar, pero pronto hubo un gran inconveniente…-

Entonces se le quebró la voz.

-… mi familia. -

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tu familia un inconveniente? –

Esa afirmación le pareció un tanto disparatada a Vinyl.

\- Photo Finish me dijo que mi familia me había estado buscando todo este tiempo y que habían creado un gran obstáculo, incluso la habían molestado a ella en repetidas ocasiones, pero por respeto a mi negaba cualquier cosa; si llegaban a relacionar a ella con mi escape, sería un problema serio, no nada más para Photo Finish, sino para el inicio de mi carrera como chelista, los escándalos suelen destruir carreras incluso antes de que estas inicien. Así que me ofreció una opción, empezar una nueva vida con un nuevo nombre, olvidando para siempre mi pasado, así como ella lo había hecho, cosa que acepté sin pensarlo mucho. Aunque no me cambie el nombre por completo, si deje atrás la parte que me unía a mi familia y use la palabra Melody en su lugar, pues ahora la música era mi única familia; sin embargo ahora que lo pienso, nunca les di ninguna oportunidad a mi familia, siempre los juzgué como una tonta ególatra.-

\- Vamos no te culpes Octavia, todos cometemos errores, yo…-

Vinyl intentó animarle de nuevo, pero Octavia le interrumpió.

\- Aun no te cuento lo peor amiga mía, a unos meses de haber empezado como concertista, mi familia fue a verme a uno de mis conciertos, intentaron convencerme de perdonarlos; por supuesto yo negué que fuera su hija, y que no tenían nada que hacer ahí, aun así, no se rindieron, dijeron que todo sería diferente, que si quería ser concertista que lo fuera que lo único que querían es que la familia siguiera unida. Yo ni siquiera les di la cara, solo los hice echar del lugar y pedí a los encargados de seguridad que jamás los dejaran entrar a mis conciertos. Pero eso no bastó para que desistieran, buscaron pistas de que yo fuera su hija, contrataron investigadores y no sé qué otras cosas más; pero Photo Finish lo tenía todo cubierto, tenía testigos que juraban haberme conocido de potrilla, personas con las que había estudiado y hasta padres falsos en Canterlot.-

\- Oh… vaya…-

Vinyl se había quedado sin argumentos ante lo que había hecho Octavia.

\- Aun hoy en día no han perdido las esperanzas de que su hija sea yo; pues suelen mandarme regalos y flores después de mis conciertos, hay un cerro de cajas sin abrir y flores secas frente a la puerta de mi camerino, un altar a mi maldito ego. ¿No te parece estúpido? Yo tratándoles mal todo este tiempo, pensando que se lo merecían por no haberme apoyado en mis sueños, pero al final yo fui un monstruo que no le importó el dolor que les he causado, y que, aunque ya había cumplido mi meta, les hice aun lado por mis caprichos. ¡Y mírame ahora aquí frente a ti! ¡Contándote lo mala que soy! Pensando que era una de las pocas ponys con uso de razón en el mundo y en realidad soy todo lo contrario.

¿Sabes? hace un par de semanas también te hubiera tratado con la punta del casco, si no hubiera sido por todo lo que ocurrió y el apoyo que me has brindado, seguiría pensando que eras una cualquiera que tuvo suerte de hacerse famosa, en vez de la gran pony que eres en realidad, ¡Ni siquiera merezco tu amistad Vinyl! y no te culparía si en este momento decides terminar con ella. -

Finalizó Octavia, para después guardar silencio, como esperando el juicio de aquella pony que le había ofrecido su amistad, pero para su sorpresa esta sonrió

\- Creo que eres un poco extremista Octavia, te hace falta convivir más, es cierto que tus decisiones no fueron las más correctas, pero como dije antes, todos cometemos errores; y no por eso eres un monstruo; no creo que todo esté perdido, todavía puedes buscar a tu familia y llevarte bien con ellos, si te aman te perdonarán y sé que lo harán; además yo no te odio, desde antes sabía que no te simpatizaba nada y que pensabas que mi música no era más que alguna clase de ruido que tenía la fortuna de gustarle a ponys raros; sin embargo siempre que te veía parecías muy sola y tu música, aunque bella, siempre mostraba cierta tristeza, clamando porque alguien se te acercara y viera a través de esa dura personalidad tras la que ocultabas tu soledad, ahora veo que no me equivocaba.-

Vinyl acarició la mejilla de Octavia.

\- Eres joven, linda y talentosa Octavia; pero te encerraste en un pequeño mundo después de algunas malas experiencias. Te aislaste y dejaste de lado cosas muy importantes, para evitar sufrir más, usando tu pasión por la música como tu único escape; por eso quiero ser tu amiga, porque quiero mostrarte todo eso que has ignorado y que hay más que un solo sendero en esta vida, así como a otros ponys a los que les importas, pero que no has tomado en cuenta por miedo a que te lastimen; sin embargo yo no puedo obligarte a cambiar, tú debes tomar tus propias decisiones, yo lo único que haré será mostrarte las cosas que has dejado de lado.-

Octavia se sentía reconfortada por las palabras de Vinyl, pero lo último que dijo le había desconcertado un poco.

\- ¿Tomar decisiones? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -

Vinyl se levantó del asiento y abrió la puerta.

\- Es difícil de explicar con palabras, mejor te lo muestro ¡Sígueme! –

Dijo ella para después salir del cuarto a paso veloz.

\- ¡Espera…! –

Reclamó Octavia, pero Vinyl no se detuvo.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡Como que ya se está haciendo costumbre dejarme de esa manera! -

Reflexionó la chelista para después seguir a Vinyl, pero, aunque también caminó deprisa, le perdió de vista entre la multitud de ponys al entrar en la pista de baile.

\- Y ahora donde te metiste Vinyl, esta clase de juegos no me gustan. -


	6. Noche musical

**Capítulo 6**

 **Noche Musical**

Octavia empezó a buscarla, pero entre el tumulto de ponys bailando, la música a todo volumen y las diferentes luces de colores destellando por todos lados, su búsqueda le parecía imposible. No tardó mucho en desesperarse e ir a una mesa de los alrededores para esperar que Vinyl apareciera.

\- ¡Buenas noches a todos los ponys! Este es DJ Living Stombstone y mi compañera es Wooden Toaster, espero que se estén pasando de maravilla hoy en el club.-

Se escuchó decir al unicornio que estaba sobre el escenario central, usando una especie de micrófono para amplificar su voz.

\- Perdonen la interrupción en su diversión, pero tenemos un pequeño evento especial. –

Dijo ahora Wooden, estaba a un lado de Living y sujetaba también un micrófono.

\- Hoy nos acompaña la talentosa DJ-Pon3, la ganadora indiscutible del "Platinum Vinyl Disc". -

Octavia a escuchar el apodo artístico de su amiga giró rápidamente a ver al escenario, así que ahí estas ¿Que planeas ahora?; pensó ella. En ese momento Vinyl avanzaba por el escenario cubierta de la luz de los reflectores.

\- Dinos DjPon3 ¿qué te trae por aquí para presentarte totalmente de improviso? –

Le pregunto el unicornio Dj.

\- Es por una amiga, tengo que mostrarle algo y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con la música que tanto adoramos las dos. –

Respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Sus dos amigos Djs voltearon por todos lados buscando a la amiga de Vynil, sin lograr su cometido.

– ¿Y dónde está tu amiga, no la vemos por aquí? -

\- Esta en el público, si le hubiera dicho directamente que subiera al escenario hubiera huido más rápido que un perro diamante, pero si la llamó desde el escenario a la pista, seguro accederá "por las buenas".-

Sonrió pícaramente.

Octavia que acaba de escuchar eso, empezó a acercarse a la puerta de salida lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Eso sí que no, ni loca me subo al escenario. –

Se dijo así misma.

– ¿Hablabas de decisiones? Pues decido irme. -

Estaba a unos pasos de la puerta cuando un pony le interceptó.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? –

Le habló un pony terrestre de color marrón y crin color café claro, venía a vestido con una chaqueta deportiva, y a su espalda traía cargando un estuche de algún instrumento bastante grande.

\- ¿A dónde va? ¿No le estaban hablando en el escenario? –

Preguntó alegremente. Octavia miró al terrestre y lo contempló como extraterrestre, que se trataba de comunicar en un dialecto desconocido.

\- ¿Disculpe? –

\- Qué le hablan en el escenario, no querrá dejar esperando a su amiga-

Reafirmó el terrestre, Octavia seguía sin poder procesar la situación.

\- Yo…-

Ella trató de zafarse de su predicamento, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el terrestre llevó su pata derecha a su boca y silbó sonoramente, entonces un reflector se posó sobre ellos dos.

\- ¡Mírenla ahí está! ¡Octavia vamos sube al escenario! –

Se escuchó la voz de Vinyl a la distancia. Los ponys al escuchar el nombre de la concertista empezaron a rumorear, era algo poco común lo que sucedía.

Octavia por su parte estaba arrinconada, ya no podía huir, porque tenía un nombre que defender y salir huyendo frente a todos se vería muy mal y ella no podía permitirse dañar su imagen, así que con paso flojo empezó a dirigirse hacia el escenario mientras los demás ponys le habría paso, el terrestre que la había interceptado le seguía de cerca.

\- ¿Ella es Octavia Melody?-

\- Es la primera vez que la veo. -

\- Dicen que con su música ha podido calmar bestias salvajes, incluso una osa mayor en frenesí. -

\- Vaya, pero si es tan hermosa como su música. -

\- Ojalá toque algo, nunca he podido entrar a ninguno de sus conciertos. -

Estas y otras frases más se dejaron escuchar entre el murmullo de los ponys, Octavia pudo ver un gran aprecio hacia ella y su música que jamás había notado antes.

Pronto llegó al escenario para estar junto a los tres DJ y el terrestre marrón.

\- Veo que conociste a Mando, él es un amigo de producción y músico de rock, le pedí de favor que cuidara la salida, no quería que escaparas en esta noche tan especial. -

Le recibió Vinyl.

\- No sé qué planeas Vinyl pero espero que no sea algo de lo que las dos nos arrepintamos. –

Respondió Octavia algo molesta.

\- Bueno te veía tan nerviosa por tu reto que pensé ¡Hey! porque no relajarla con lo que más le gusta, ¡Con la música! -

\- Pero la música es un arte una dedicación, algo en lo que pones parte de ti, no es…-

\- …un espectáculo dominguero-

Completó Vinyl la frase de su amiga.

– ¿Vez? A eso me refiero cuando digo que tú siempre tomas el mismo camino, dejando de lado otras cosas que valen la pena vivir, ahora te voy a enseñar otro rostro de la música, ya después harás tu juicio, pero para que sea interesante quiero que tú toques conmigo. -

\- ¿Yo? ¿Tocar contigo? Vinyl te respeto, pero no creo que eso sea plausible. –

Objetó Octavia

\- Vamos solo inténtalo. -

Octavia se veía terriblemente seria mostrando su habitual porte fierro ante Vinyl.

– Aunque que accediera, yo solo tocaría un chelo, tal vez quieras que experimente, pero el chelo es ya una parte de mí. -

\- ¡Pues no hay problema! ¡De eso me encargo yo! –

Dijo Mando, para luego desenfundar del estuche de su espalda un chelo color azul transparente. –

Mira esta belleza, la hice yo mismo, un pedido especial de Vinyl para esta noche, lo hice con un poco de prisa, pero notarás que está muy bien hecho. -

Entonces él se lo entregó a Octavia, la cual lo tomó entre sus patas delanteras con bastante sorpresa.

\- Parece que tenías todo bien planeado, ¿No Vinyl? -

\- Así es, por eso salí corriendo esta mañana, necesitaba hablar con mis amigos para que me hicieran un favor. –

Dijo sonrientemente la unicornio.

\- Tal vez el chelo que ahora tienes entre tus patas no es un Cuadrirota de cotex ovariux, pero los instrumentos que hace mi amigo Mando tienen su propia magia-

Octavia apoyó la pica del chelo contra el suelo y se llevó una pata a la frente.

– No era así el nombre de mi chelo, pero olvidemos eso de momento. –

Ella suspiró.

\- No me vas a dejar otra opción que tocar contigo ¿Verdad? –

\- Así es. -

Afirmó con una amplia sonrisa la DJ.

\- Bien, aceptó tocar contigo y espero no arrepentirme de esto. -

\- Genial, toma tu lugar entonces. –

Le animó Vinyl, para después colocarse en una consola cercana, Octavia se acercó al centro del escenario y colocó el chelo en posición y los demás músicos se repartieron entre la maraña de equipos electrónicos presentes.

\- Cuando guste señorita Octavia. –

Dijo Living.

La chelista tomó el arco que estaba atorado en un costado del chelo.

– Déjenme afinar primero, tomara solo un segundo. Se hizo una pausa eterna en la cual todos los ponys presentes miraron a Octavia afinar, nadie se quejó de que el lugar permaneciera en casi total silencio, roto solo por uno cuantos rasgueos del afinar de Octavia.

– ¡Listo! –

Dio la señal y entonces todas las luces se apagaron, excepto un único reflector que le apuntaba directamente sobre ella.

\- Buenas noches noble público de este club, yo soy Octavia Melody, espero me disculpen si mi siguiente interpretación no es de su total agrado, no venía preparada para tocar nada en esta ocasión, pero por ocurrencias de mi amiga DJ Pon3, hoy les improvisaré algo junto con ella, espero que les agrade el siguiente rocin.-

watch?v=GjWsQsSoN7U

Octavia cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar majestuosamente, para ser un chelo desconocido ella lo manejaba espléndidamente. Su primer grupo de acordes fueron graves creando una entrada que se adaptaría bien a cualquier ritmo explosivo que el grupo de DJs le lanzara, los cuales no tardaron mucho para que su primer beat electrónico se escuchara. Octavia abrió los ojos de golpe, en su pecho una extraña sensación se arremolinó rápidamente estallando y repartiéndose por todo su cuerpo, era algo desconocido pero a la vez placentero, paró un segundo de tocar y miro de reojo a Vinyl, como esperando que ella le diera información de lo que acababa de experimentar; la Dj por su parte movía algunos interruptores en su consola, pero al verse observada por su amiga le sonrió afablemente y entonces la chelista entendió algo que las palabras no llegaban a describir.

\- ¿Así que a esto te referías? No lo puedo negar, es interesante. -

Dijo en voz baja, para después continuar tocando. Después de unos momentos se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se dejaba llevar, sin exigirse perfección en cada acorde, pues en realidad todo ya era perfecto al dejar salir lo que su interior le clamaba; algo libre, salvaje, intrigante y hasta seductor impregnaban sus notas y recorría su cuerpo, algo que había estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo en su ser y ahora se liberaba quitándole una pesada carga a su alma. Inclusive empezó a moverse y a danzar junto con su música, cosa que antes hubiera considerado un sacrilegio, pero su euforia le hacía imposible, que su cuerpo, no pudiera resistir llevar el ritmo.

Se dio un nuevo beat y Octavia volvió a hacer una pausa para cederle la batuta del ritmo a Vinyl, la cual manejó magistralmente un sampler, un teclado, un tocadiscos y un sintetizador (todo al mismo tiempo), creando una armonía perfecta con lo anteriormente tocado por su amiga; las notas electrónicas envolvieron a Octavia y esta abrazo su chelo, en medio de una sensación de embriagante placer que la mezcla melódica le causaba; entonces el ritmo electrónico comenzó a calmarse, dándole la señal a la chelista de que continuara tocando y así hizo ella. Otras luces empezaron a encenderse para acompañar la música, algunas tintineaban y otras emitían rastro de luz danzantes; de algunos rincones empezó a aparecer niebla ambiental. Octavia aun tocando disfrutaba del espectáculo visual, definitivamente se arrepentía de haber intentado huir.

\- ¡Octavia! ¡Escucha esto! -

Gritó a todo pulmón Vinyl para después subir el volumen de su ritmo electrónico y hacer una mezcla electrónica crispante. El sonido fue tal que la crin de Octavia empezó a mecerse fuertemente en el aire, mientras quedaba erguida con su mirada fija en Vinyl, una gran cantidad de luces de neón salían a las espaldas de la DJ realzando su figura, como si de algún tipo de astro celeste se tratara. Octavia no pudo comprender si era por el estruendo de los bufers o por la excitación del momento, pero mientras contemplaba a Vinyl algo en su pecho vibraba con gran fuerza ¿Qué es esto que siento?, se preguntó y casi deja caer su arco al suelo, pero pronto algo la saco se su profundo trance, Mando le tocaba el hombro para ofrecerle un cable conector de línea.

\- ¡Octavia, no vas a dejar que Vinyl te deje atrás! ¡¿O sí?!-

Dijo casi gritando para que se le escuchara.

Ella tomó el cable y contempló un segundo este sin entender que hacer.

\- ¡Vamos conéctalo a tu chelo, le ayudara con la potencia!-

Le aclaró Mando, mientras le señalaba un pequeño hueco en un costado del chelo, Octavia conectó el cable y se quedó inmóvil después de hacerlo.

\- ¡¿Octavia estás bien?! –

Preguntó el terrestre al ver que la yegua se veía medio perdida. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¡Sí!, ¡Solo un poco aturdida! -

\- ¡Pues entonces toca, que Vinyl te está opacando! - Le instó Mando.

\- ¡Ha! ¡Eso está por verse!-

Octavia sonrió retadoramente, luego apoyo su arco contra las cuerdas e hizo sonar una serie de acordes. El nuevo golpe de sonido fue sorprendentemente fuerte, lo suficiente para acallar a Vinyl, la cual por intensidad de la sorpresa dejo que se le cayeran sus gafas, ahora era la que se quedaba viendo con estupefacción a la chelista mientras esta hacía estremecer el escenario con la música de su chelo. Vinyl tardo un momento en reaccionar y cerrar su boca la cual se había abierto de par en par al contemplar a la chelista. Vaya que Octavia había agarrado rápido el hilo del juego, pero claro ella era una de las afortunadas tocadas por la música. Entonces Vinyl volvió a posar sus patas sobre sus instrumentos para continuar tocando.

\- ¡Así me gusta! -

Gritó la Dj y volvió a hacer un beat, pero esta vez para acompañar en dueto a su amiga, el sonido hacia que todo el lugar retumbaba, todos los ponys presentes danzaban y disfrutaban de la mezcla que se estaba realizando [La música subió tanto de volumen que Mando salió despedido del escenario por un wafer mágico cayendo encima de la multitud de ponys, la cual lo comenzó a cargarlo y lanzarlo de un lado a otro, como si fuera una pelota de playa, sin prestarle atención a lo incómodo que se veía el pobre terrestre]. Por su parte las dos ponys armonizaban magníficamente, como si se percibieran como un solo ser, sin volverse a mirar, sin hablar ni comunicarse, sabían lo que la otra hacia y hasta lo que pensaba en ese momento, la música les conectaba con algo tan profundo como el alma misma.

Las luces comenzaron a apagarse una a una por todo el lugar, al acerca el final de la canción, hasta que solo las dos amigas eran las únicas iluminadas; entonces ambas dieron su nota final, esta se alargó mientras volteaban a verse fijamente con una mirada de inmensa satisfacción, y entonces la última luz se apagó para dar final a tan espléndida interpretación.

En la completa oscuridad se empezó a escuchar la ovación del público tan sonora y estruendosa como había sido la música de hace unos momentos, Octavia recargó su chelo contra uno de los aparatos electrónicos y se acercó a Vinyl, mientras caminaba se pudo dar cuenta de que su frente estaba levemente empapada en sudor, nunca antes había sudado en un concierto y en vez de parecerle algo desagradable esto le hizo sentir una curiosa satisfacción.

\- Parece que les ha gustado lo que les hemos tocado.-

Le dijo a Vinyl.

\- ¿Gustarles? ¿Escuchas su ovaciones? ¡Les encantó! Sabía que tú podías disfrutar la música de la misma manera que nosotros Tavi, digo Octavia.-

Dijo totalmente entusiasmada la Dj.

\- No, está bien puedes llamarme Tavi, he entendido porque lo haces. Pero más importante que eso, debo de darte las gracias, no puedo expresar con palabras lo agradecida que estoy por todo esto.-

\- Para ya, que vas a hacerme sonrojar; además no es para tanto, la verdad es que siento que te lo debo, no voy a poder estar el día de tu duelo y sé que este te causa gran nerviosismo por el problema del contrato, me encantaría estar contigo, pero tengo una obligación ese mismo día y me será imposible asistir, espero puedas entender. -

Octavia estaba tan alegre que la noticia, aunque algo desalentadora, fue tomada de la mejor manera.

– Lo entiendo Vinyl, es una verdadera lástima, a mí me hubiera encantado contar con tu presencia, pero si no puedes lo comprendo, ser famosa tiene sus pros y contras; además ya has hecho demasiado por mi.-

\- Chicas ¿Pero qué están haciendo ahí paradas platicando? ¿No van a responder a su público? - Les interrumpió Living.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –

Preguntó algo confundida Vinyl.

\- Pues de ellos. -

Señaló el unicornio hacia la pista de baile donde todos los ponys gritaban a todo pulmón "otra, otra, otra", entre aplausos y ovaciones; iluminados solo por una serie de artículos fluorescentes y luces de cuernos.

Octavia y Vinyl estaban tan concentradas en su plática que ya se habían olvidado del público frente a ellas.

\- Vaya, parece que tuvimos más impacto del pensado, ¿Tú que dices Octavia? ¿Le damos lo que piden? -

Octavia sonrió. –

Claro que sí, aún tengo energía para rato ¡Que siga la música! –

\- Así me gusta, vamos a ellos. -

Celebró Vinyl para luego todos volver a tomar sus posiciones.

Todo parecía fantástico esa noche, pero lo que Octavia ignoraba es que estaba siendo observada por alguien que se localizaba en una de las cabinas privadas, justamente la que se encontraba aun lado de la que había ocupado con Vinyl.

\- Parece ser que no eran exageraciones, esa terrestre sabe tocar muy bien, no seré de escuchar música, pero mira que la disfruté bastante. -

Dijo un pony macho que esta recostado de espaldas en el asiento doble, gracias a que las luces en la pista estaban apagadas no se podía distinguir bien de quien se trataba, pero su silueta dejaba ver que llevaba algún tipo de traje y que tenía las piernas traseras abiertas, mientras alguien estaba hincado frente suyo.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas pequeña? ¿Te gustó la música? -

De la parte de abajo del asiento, a la altura de la entrepierna del pony, se asomó la cabeza de una unicornio, era de color azul grisáceo y su crin era de color blanco con un leve tono de azul opaco.

\- La gran y poderosa Trixie lo único que quiere es irse de aquí. –

Aquella poni se refirió así misma en tercera persona.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Tan mala te pareció la música? Eres muy quisquillosa. –

Dijo el Semental, con un tono burlón.

\- ¡Sabes que la gran y poderosa Trixie no habla de la música, sino al denigrante trabajo que le obligas a hacer! -

\- ¿Obligarte? Creo que en eso te equivocas, yo solo me estoy cobrando la gran cantidad de dinero que te fue prestada, según tú, "La gran y poderosa Trixie" necesitabas comprar urgentemente cierta joya, el amuleto de los alicornios, creo se llamaba; pero cuando se te cobró la deuda, tu no tenías los bits necesarios para liquidarla, ni ningún objeto de valor que pudieras entregar a cambio, por lo que ahora estás a mi servicio ¿Me equivoco? –

Trixie, quedo callada ante la pregunta.

– No escucho tu respuesta.-

Insistió el semental en un tono cantado.

\- No te equivocas.-

Dijo a regañadientes la unicornio.

\- Bien, entonces continúa.-

Trixie miró con odio al semental.

\- Te he dicho que continúes ¿O prefieres que te lleve a pagar tu cuenta a mi hogar? Tengo un amigo llamado Zakuk, que liquidaría tu deuda por tenerte como esclava personal, dicen que le gusta muchísimo el bondage. –

Dijo con un leve tono amenazante.

\- ¡No! –

Dijo algo asustada Trixie y entonces volvió a fijar su mirada contra la entrepierna del semental, como contemplando si hacer "aquello" era la mejor opción.

\- ¡Vamos! –

Reclamó el semental a la vez de que empujaba con su pezuña la cabeza de la unicornio contra su entrepienda.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Así está mejor! Déjame decirte que tienes unos labios divinos, debe ser por tanto que los usas para alardear, ha ha ha.-

Se regocijo el semental ante la posición de Trixie. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Si? ¿Quién toca?-

Preguntó el semental.

\- Soy yo.-

Se escuchó la voz de Hoity.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Pasa, pasa! La puerta está sin cerrojo.-

La puerta se abrió y Hoity entro en la pequeña habitación.

\- ¡Oh por Celestia! ¿No podrías haberme citado cuando no estuvieras haciendo ese tipo de cosas?-

\- ¿Hablas de esto? No te fijes es un poco de trabajo extra que se me ocurrió para distraerme en lo que llegabas.-

El semental parecía no darle mucha importancia al pudor de Hoity. Por su parte el crítico giro su cabeza hacia otro lado y continuó hablando.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste a este lugar? Soy un pony muy ocupado para estar desviando así mi tiempo.-

El semental desconocido empezó a acariciar con su pezuñas la cabeza de Trixie mientras esta hacia sonido de queja, sin dejar de hacer su labor.

\- Bueno simplemente quería repasar todo antes de la gran gala, en este negocio he tenido que mover muchas piezas para lograr mí cometido; tener que dejar fuera de la ecuación a la princesa Celestia y a Photo Finish fue complicado y costoso. -

Hoity torció el rostro.

\- Tú has querido complicar este plan más de lo necesario, yo solo te pedí los instrumentos para una venganza y tú decidiste que querías como pago quedarte con la chelista, para tus oscuras perversiones. -

\- ¿Oscuras perversiones? Ha ha ha.-

Se mofo el extraño semental.

\- Yo prefiero el término "negocios de placer", huy…-

Gimió.

\- Espérame un minuto Hoity.-

El desconocido hizo una pausa y presionó con sus cascos la cabeza de Trixie.

– Pequeña quiero que te tragues todo, no quiero que mi traje se manche.-

Le ordenó a la unicornio. Trixie negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a retirarse, era obvio que no obedecería, pero el semental no se lo permitió y presionó con fuerza la cabeza de Trixie contra su entrepierna, ahogándola en el proceso por ver la capacidad de su garganta excedida.

– Dije que te lo tragaras y eso vas a hacer.-

Él entonces abrazó la cabeza de la unicornio y empezó a hacer movimiento de vaivén con su cadera.

\- ¡Si así pequeña! ¡No te resistas! ¡Ya casi! ¡Ya casi!...-

Entonces prorrumpió en un gemido largo que denotaba lo placentero que resultaba la culminación de aquella acción.

La garganta de la unicornio entonces fue bañada por un líquido blanco y pegajoso que dificultó más su respiración, por suerte el semental que la sujetaba le soltó y por fin el objeto que le atragantaba salió; dándole permiso de recuperar el aliento, aunque ahora se encontrara en el piso tosiendo la carga liquida que le habían dejado.

– Eso estuvo bien.-

Dijo el semental mientras limpiaba de su cuerpo, con alguna clase de pañuelo, los restos blanquecinos que habían quedado después de aquel acto

\- Eres un bruto lunático.-

Dijo Hoity con enfado por lo que acababa de observar

\- ¡Oh vamos! Ella se lo buscó, si no hubiera pagado su deuda ahora estaría en un calabozo de los Establos esperando a ser blanqueada. –

Se excusó el semental.

\- ¡Pero si solo debía dinero! El blanqueo es solo para aquellos que representan un peligro mayor.-

\- Si, así es; sin embargo sus acreedores se disgustados por no recobrar su inversión e iban a venderla para un blanqueo.-

\- Imposible, no se puede hacer ese tipo de tratos, ni tú podrías hacer tal cosa.-

\- Normalmente no; pero esta yegua utilizó un amuleto prohibido para esclavizar todo un pueblo. Y aunque solo estaba encarcelada por deber una sustanciosa suma de dinero, sus acreedores sabían lo que había hecho; con esa información sabían que podían llegar a condenarla a un blanqueo, entonces lo único que necesitaban era alguien interesado en pagar porque ella fuera blanqueada. Así que me buscaron a mí, ya sabes porque, pero decidí que era mejor pagar su deuda y utilizarla tal como estaba pues le agrega algo de sabor al asunto ¿Verdad mi pequeña pony?-

Hoity se quedó callado un momento mientas miraba en el suelo a Trixie toser, no podía ponerse de acuerdo en cual era un destino peor, ser blanqueado o terminar en las garras de ese lunático.

\- Aun así, eres un tipo atroz, ¿Porque todas las yeguas que se cruzan por tu camino deben de terminar en condiciones similares? Tengo suerte de ser un semental o ya estaría pasando penas parecidas. -

El semental sonrió socarronamente, Hoity le miró extrañado.

\- ¿En serio crees que solo por ser semental te salvas de esto? Esa estuvo buena, no Hoity, la verdad es que no me has interesado para este tipo de tratos, hasta el momento digo, pero ahora que lo mencionas tal vez me lo plantee a futuro. -

Entonces el semental le guiñó un ojo y le lanzo un beso al aire, Hoity sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y decidió que era mejor cambiar el rumbo de la plática.

\- ¡Arg! Mejor regresemos al negocio actual, no tengo intenciones de caer en tus juegos. -

\- Bien, bien como digas ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah sí! Tu solo querías ayudar a tu protegido con su venganza personal en contra de Octavia, a cambio de que este aceptara estar bajo tu tutela, debe de ser muy talentoso el muchacho por los riesgos que tomas; pero a mi esas tonterías de venganza no me interesan, por suerte para ti surgieron otros negocios donde la chelista sería una buena moneda de cambio. -

\- Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo. –

Dijo con enfado Hoity.

\- Lo sé, pero como gasté un contrato mágico corrupto, debo de dejarte en claro que esas cosas son difíciles de conseguir; además de que ser encontrado en posesión de uno de estos, es un crimen seriamente castigado, podrían hasta exiliarme de Equestria; por suerte para mí el único nombre culposo que aparece en el contrato es el tuyo, ¿No? –

\- Hmmm.-

Hoity se limitó a gimotear.

\- Pero no debes preocuparte por esto, mientras cumplas con lo acordado, no tendrás ningún problema. Por eso celebramos otro contrato y esté totalmente legal, que tú y tu protegido aceptaron. -

\- Sigo sin ver cuál es el punto de haberme traído aquí, todo esto ya lo habíamos hablado. - Reclamó el crítico.

\- Bueno toma todo esto como un recordatorio, una vez que el trato sea llevado a cabo no permitiré que se hagan cambios, ni se hagan reclamos, claro a menos que quieran hacer otro trato; pero si tu o tu protegido se salen de lo acordado, créeme que te pesará, ya sabes cómo es esto. -

El tono de voz del desconocido se tornó lúgubre mientras daba esa advertencia.

\- ¿Así que solo querías darme una amenaza? típico de ti; pero no te hubieras tomado la molestia, ya he trabajado antes contigo y sé hasta dónde llegar, ahora si me disculpas me retiro, como dije soy un pony ocupado. -

Hoity se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de salir el semental le volvió a hablar.

\- Bien, pero no lo digo específicamente por ti, sino por tu protegido, si se mete en mis asuntos puede que al final te quedes con los cascos vacíos, o algo mucho peor. -

Hoity volteó y miro a aquel semental con cierta exaltación, como si este supiera algo importante que el no.

\- Bien lo tendré en cuenta Mind Sick.-

Dijo finalmente para después salir de la habitación, terminando así aquella plática.

\- Y bien ¿En que no quedamos? –

Dijo Mind Sick dirigiéndose a Trixie, una vez que ellos dos se quedaron solos. La unicornio, que apenas se recuperaba de lo que le había ocurrido, levanto su mirada para observar con cierto pavor al semental.

\- Oh vamos, no me mires así, ya sabias que de aquí no te ibas a ir hasta que pagues cada bit que me debes. Y creo que me debes suficiente como para no irnos en un buen rato. –

Termino de decir el semental para después acercarse poco a poco a Trixie, hasta que la sombra de este le cubrió por completo.


	7. Duelo

**Capítulo 7**

 **Duelo**

Por fin habían pasado los últimos días para que la Gran Gala ocurriera; Vinil se había disculpado varias veces con Octavia por no poder estar presente durante su duelo; ella tenía compromisos importantes que cumplir en otra parte de Equestria, que le eran imposibles de cancelar. Octavia, por su parte, no se molestó, sabía perfectamente que así era el mundo del espectáculo e incluso le agradecía por haberla apoyado en su momento de necesidad; solo le pidió que, si algo malo pasaba, por el tema del contrato, esta le ayudara; además también le pidió que después de que todo esto pasara, le ayudara a buscar una manera de reconciliarse con su familia, Vinyl obviamente aceptó amabas cosas con gusto.

Esa noche Octavia viajo al castillo de Canterlot en un carruaje estilo Milord de media capota que contaba con dos lugares, uno para ella y otro para su Chelo; este era tirado por cuatro ponys terrestres que iban vestidos de smoking y sombrero de copa; cuando arribó al castillo, bajó a una alfombra roja y desfiló junto a varias celebridades de la realeza pony entre los que destacaban el petulante príncipe Blueblood, Fancy Pant, Sapphire Shores y delegados de otros reinos. Octavia miraba por todos lados intentando ver si podía ver a Photo Finish pero por más que miraba no pudo localizarla; ella debía de estar aquí, la gran gala es muy importante como para que alguien como ella se lo perdiera, pensaba. Avanzó por la entrada mientras su chelo era cargado por uno de los ponys que había jalado su carruaje, cuando entro los guardias del palacio le condujeron por una parte alejada de la fiesta hacia un cuarto que fungía como un improvisado camerino, donde podía prepararse para tocar.

\- Bien Octavia, pronto nos enfrentaremos a ese pegaso y les enseñaremos a todos, de una vez por todas, quien es la mejor chelista de Canterlot.-

Ella estaba seria y no mostraba ningún atisbo de duda ante el reto, solo esperaba el momento de que alguien la llamara al escenario, lo que ocurrió unos momentos después y ella salió del cuarto cargando su chelo sin perder su refinado porte.

La sala central del castillo se había acondicionado para albergar el escenario; este constaba de un telón rojo y una marquesina dorada sobre una tarima de madera adosada. Los ponys se reunían en filas en frente del sitio, esperando que el duelo de chelos comenzara; por su parte las princesas estaban localizadas en un palco en la zona central en lo alto del lugar.

Octavia ya se encontraba en el escenario afinando su chelo, muy concentrada en que todos los detalles estuvieran cubiertos, aunque de vez en cuando echaba una mirada al lado donde debería estar sentado su rival, el cual aún no había aparecido.

\- Así que al final si decidiste retarme Octavia, pensé que no lo harías por pensar que es algo denigrante, pero claro, como tu prestigio como chelista en juego, era obvio que aceptarías. Es más de seguro estas nerviosa por nuestro enfrentamiento, y si no, deberías estarlo.-

Octavia se sobresaltó al oír una voz hablarle, volteó rápidamente a donde esta provenía y ahí pudo ver a un pegaso gris de crin amarilla con rayos azul eléctrico, sus ojos eran verde aguamarina y venia vestido de smoking de opera con un corbatín verde claro, en ese momento estaba colocando su chelo en el lugar para el concierto.

\- ¡Esto es una sorpresa! Eres Carbo Maestro, mi antiguo compañero en el conservatorio ¿Así que eres tú el protegido de Hoity?!-

Dijo con sorpresa Octavia.

\- Sí, soy yo, el pegaso al cual arruinaste en el conservatorio de música de Manehattan. Me alegra que me recuerdes, eso quiere decir que fui lo suficientemente importante como para que no me olvidaras. ¿Tan delicioso fue para ti humillarme ese día?-

Octavia sintió un golpe en su pecho, no parecía casualidad que después de todos los eventos ocurridos, una parte de su pasado se le hacía presente para atacarle por sus antiguos errores.

\- Lamento todo lo ocurrido Carbo, pero yo no te arruiné, tú intentaste golpearme con un violín, ¿Lo recuerdas? Las reglas del conservatorio eran severas, después de agredirme de esa manera, no hubo otra opción que te echaran del lugar. -

\- ¡Ha! –

Bufó Carbo

– ¡Si hasta parece que te crees tus propias mentiras! –

Él comenzó a señalarla con su pezuña

– ¡Tú me saboteaste todo el tiempo! con todas esas frases que me decías para desmotivarme. –

Entonces el pegaso empezó a imitar burdamente la voz de Octavia.

\- "A los pegasos les falta gracia para la música", "Se más refinado, tus notas suenan muy toscas", "Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, así no se debe tocar un chelo". ¡¿Recuerdas cuando me decías eso?! –

Levantó la voz en descontento.

\- ¡Era muy joven e inexperto entonces! ¡Por lo que caí presa de tus palabras!, ¡Tú hiciste que no pudiera confiar en mí! ¡Por eso fue que no pude dar mi cien por ciento cuando hice mi audición para aquella promoción! ¿Sabes cuan desagradable fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que tú, la pony que me había molestado todo este tiempo, se quedó con mi lugar? ¡No claro que no! ¡Porque todo esto era parte de tu plan para arrebatarme mi lugar!

Pero el colmo de todo fue cuando me diste tu golpe de gracias diciéndome.-

Carbo volvió a imitar la voz de Octavia.

\- "Que lástima que no lo lograste, pero te dije que era muy difícil que lo consiguieras, te falta mucha práctica; no te preocupes siempre hay una próxima vez", fue cuando me desquiciaste; en un ataque de ira intenté callarte de una vez por todas; pero los demás me detuvieron y después fui expulsado del conservatorio, todos mis sueños fueron apastados por ti ese día ¡Tú planeaste todo esto!, ¡Tú maldita y petulante pony!-

Octavia miró con pena al pegaso.

\- Carbo eso no es cierto, sé que sonara desquiciado, pero lo único que quería era darte consejos; nunca quise causarte algún mal.-

Carbo se molestó más.

\- ¿Consejos? ¿Me crees idiota? Eres una pony demasiado déspota y no te importa tratar mal a los demás; Claro consejos alentadores era lo que me querías dar; si se por buenas fuentes que eres una amargada y una solitaria que hasta a tu propia familia le diste la espalda, de seguro ni siquiera tienes un amigo real en tu vida…-

En ese momento el rostro de Vinyl se dibujó en su mente, vaya si no fuera por ella, esas afirmaciones hubieran sido más que correctas; ahora valoraba más la amistad de la DJ.

-…pero hoy todo se acaba aquí; la historia se repite, pero esta vez estoy preparado y te voy a pagar con tu misma moneda al quitarte tú puesto en la cumbre de los reinos, te voy a enseñar una lección que no vas a olvidar jamás, puedo apostar mi vida en ello. -

Terminó su amenaza, para luego tomar su lugar y apoyar su arco contra las cuerdas.

\- Yo… -

Octavia intentó seguir dialogando con Carbo, pero al escuchar la primera llamada de que el concierto empezaba, tuvo que cambiar de planes.

-…me gustaría poder platicar este problema con más tiempo Carbo, pero el duelo se nos viene encima, así que dejemos que la música sea la que hable. Pero te equivocas, si tengo una amiga y ella me enseñó algo, que ojala pueda transmitirte a ti como disculpa por lo ocurrido. -

Carbo se sorprendió por la respuesta recibida

\- ¡Tienes una amiga! Eso sí que es una sorpresa, pero no caeré en tus juegos, cuando este duelo termine también lo hará tu fama como chelista la mejor chelista.-

Contestó desafiantemente Carbo.

Los dos concertistas se miraron en silencio por unos minutos como luchando con la mirada hasta que el telón empezó a subir, para dejarlos a la vista del público.

\- Bienvenidos sean todos los invitados a la gran gala de este año. -

Dijo una voz femenina que había sido amplificada con magia y que no se sabía de dónde provenía.

-El evento principal de esta vez será nada menos que un duelo de chelistas, el ganador del duelo recibirá el honor de representar a Equestria en la famosa cumbre de naciones que se celebra cada ocho años y en donde todos los reinos amigos se reúnen para afianzar nuestro lazos de amistad.-

Se encendieron las luces de dos reflectores, los cuales alumbraron a Octavia y a Carbo.

\- Las reglas son muy simples.-

Continuó diciendo la voz.

– Los dos chelistas interpretaran la famosa pieza de "Legacy of Star Swirl" como bien sabemos esta obra escrita en memoria de uno de los grandes antepasados de nuestra raza, suele ser interpretada por un solo chelista, por lo que ser llevada a cabo por dos requerirá una coordinación titánica por ambas partes, no importa que conozcan la canción perfectamente, sino pueden seguirle la sincronía de su oponente; y si he dicho bien, de su oponente, pues este es un duelo, así que cada uno deberá intentar desconcertar al otro con sus acordes. No es casualidad que se haya tomado esta canción en especial para el duelo; pues los acordes que la conforma pueden ser variados de diferentes maneras, cambiando desde el tono, hasta la velocidad de la canción, sin interrumpir la esencia de la misma. Al final cuando la pieza haya sido tocada en su totalidad nuestras princesas, más un juez secreto, decidirán quién es el ganador del duelo. -

\- ¿Qué? ¡Un juez secreto!, ¡Nadie dijo nada de un juez secreto!-

Octavia se sorprendió.

\- ¿Asustada Octavia?-

Carbo rio maliciosamente.

\- ¡Jamás! ¡Estoy lista cuando sea! ¡Y donde sea! –

Ella recuperó rápidamente la compostura.

La voz del anunciante prosiguió hablando.

\- Ahora les presentare a los participantes, del lado izquierdo tenemos a Octavia Melody la gran concertista de Canterlot que ha deslumbrado a la realeza más de una vez con sus interpretaciones.-

Octavia hizo una reverencia al público, al ser presentada.

\- Del lado derecho tenemos una nueva revelación de Manehattan, un chelista que fue descubierto no hace mucho por Hoity Toity y que en poco tiempo ha sabido ganarse el corazón del público, él es Carbo Maestro.-

Ahora era Carbo quien hacía la reverencia.

\- Ahora por favor le pedimos al público que guarde el mayor silencio posible durante todo el concierto, y hago una mención especial a la pony Pinkie Pie.-

Pinkie, una terrestre rosada, en ese momento estaba inflando un globo, fue mirada por varios ponys de la sala y por sus amigas, ella al sentirte presionada guardo el globo y paso su pezuña sobre su boca emulando un cierre.-

\- Recuerde que usted y sus amigas están aquí gracias a que la princesa Twilight le delegó parte de la preparación de la gran gala de este año, así que compórtese a la altura de la situación. Y bien sin más que decir que empiece la música, o mejor dicho el duelo de música. -

Entonces el silencio se hizo total y los dos ponys concertistas se dispusieron a tocar.

watch?v=ASNMQwcbax8

Ambos empezaron al mismo tiempo con tanta precisión que parecía dos relojes cronometrados, el ritmo comenzó lento en un acorde sencillo y tranquilo, pero al poco tiempo Carbo hizo el primer ataque en un acorde fuerte que cambiaba la velocidad de la canción de golpe. Octavia siguió este cambio sin problemas mientras veía atentamente como su oponente movía su arco, esa jugada había sido demasiado simple, tal vez solo era para que se distrajera, pero no debía confiarse, pensó ella. Pasaron unos segundos y Carbo no cambiaba el ritmo así que Octavia decidió atacar acelerando el ritmo; rápidamente y sin problemas él le siguió el compás mientras mostraba una expresión de calma, ella intentó entonces cambiar el ritmo varias veces en rápidos arpegios, pero no logro su cometido pues fueron seguidos sin complicaciones por Carbo; y aunque el ataque continuó durante un buen rato, este no tuvo ningún éxito; fue entonces en el último acorde que él le volteó la jugada, adelantándose en el cambio del tiempo de las notas. Octavia sacudió forzadamente su arco, pero pudo salvarse a tiempo de la jugada de Carbo sin que nadie, aparte de los dos músicos, se diera cuenta; Octavia miro a su oponente y pudo ver como este le sonreía burlonamente ante lo sucedido, como diciendo "casi te tenía". Ella cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse mientras se concentraba más en la música, no quería que la sonrisa de Carbo le amedrentara.

Mientras tanto el público se deleitaba ante la música, los ojos titilantes de los espectadores veían con asombro a los dos chelistas que movían con tal destreza sus arcos y patas que parecía una elaborada danza; y que decir de lo que escuchaban, tal vez no podían detectar la gran batalla que Octavia y Carbo estaban llevando a cabo, pero si apreciaban la gran música que ambos realizaban. La melodía era tan bella que una unicornio de nombre Rarity no pudo soportar su fuerza y comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas de placer por escucharla, e incluso la pegaso Rainbow Dash que parecía renuente a escuchar música de "Egg Heads" estaba disfrutando sobremanera la melodía, mientras ocultaba su rostro de sus amigas.

De vuelta a los concertistas, Carbo seguía sonriendo amenazantemente a la vez que derrapaba su arco a lo largo del chelo, para acelerar el ritmo de manera abrupta y después bajándolo de poco a poco en varios acordes; esto causo que Octavia empezara a mostrarse nerviosa ante los golpes lentos, tenía que estar atenta a cuando él lo subiera el ritmo y no atrasarse en el cambio; pero la velocidad no se alteró, ella quería dar el siguiente ataque pero Carbo había tomado de tal manera la batuta del ritmo que no podía hacer acordes sin arriesgarse demasiado a dar un fallo.

Carbo sabía que ahora estaba conduciendo a Octavia por lo que se aprovechó y en cada punto que ella podía atacar, él se le adelantaba y hacia una nota áspera que cortara la variación ante de que esta se presentara. Octavia estaba siendo presionada, pero ella no se rendía y empezó a convertir sus acordes a un acompañamiento de fondo.

Hoity, que estaba en el público, sonrió; ella estaba jugando una carta peligrosa, si Carbon cambiaba en este momento el tiempo le cortaría el ritmo, aunque no podía hacerlo de momento hasta que la canción llegara a cierto punto, lo que Octavia intentaba hacer era pasar de acompañamiento a líder dando ella el cambio antes que Carbo, al ser acompañamiento él no podía limitarle, pero si ella lo hacía mal fallaría desastrosamente lo que podría hacerle perder el duelo y su oponente lo sabía. Cuando llegó el momento ambos chelistas se apresuraron logrando meter el intervalo de manera simultánea, tan exactamente que parecía haber sido hecho por un solo pony. Octavia frunció el ceño, su plan no había funcionado del todo pero por lo menos ya no estaba siendo guiada por Carbo, el cual se molestó mucho por lo ocurrido, Octavia se le escurrió entre las pezuñas con suma facilidad aun cuando ya la tenía dominada.

Entonces Carbo dio un arpegio sonoro que hizo visible sus ataques contra Octavia tan fuerte y tan sonoro que todos los presentes empezaron a ver como la música se tornaba agresiva mientras el rostro del pegaso mostraba su ira en aumento; Hoity también se dio cuenta, su protegido estaba comenzando a jugar agresivamente y Octavia no tardó en reaccionar defensivamente. Los acordes empezaron a sonar con furia y los arcos empezaban a moverse velozmente emulando ahora dos espadas ensalzadas en pleno duelo, golpes, giros, subidas y bajadas de notas se escuchaban mientras la canción se pronunciaba hacia su final. Carbon fijó su vista en Octavia mientras ella hacia lo mismo en él, casi se podría dibujar una línea de fuego entre sus miradas, mientras todos los ponys presentes sentían que dos guerreros en batallas y no dos músicos estaban encima del escenario.

Y entonces Octavia lo vio, lo vio en los ojos de Carbo, el reflejo de un ser demoniaco que se había apoderado del chelista; un demonio nacido del odio y el orgullo, un demonio que durante gran parte de su vida había estado dentro de ella. Tengo que ayudarlo, pensó ella para entonces cerrar los ojos y concentrarse. Ahora su mente viajaba hacia hace algunos días al recuerdo de cuando había tocado con su amiga Vinyl, era hora de transmitir lo que había descubierto en ese momento, a su oponente.

Entonces hizo algo totalmente inesperado, un acorde rápido que bajo abruptamente el ritmo a lo más lento posible, calmando el ímpetu de la música. Carbo estuvo a un segundo de fallar, pues no se esperaba dicho cambio de Octavia, pero reaccionó a tiempo para acoplarse al ritmo. Cuando terminó de controlar el nuevo compas miró hacia la terrestre y se sorprendió de ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro que no era de burla, sino más bien tenía un mensaje de extraña amistad; él sin entender bien que sucedía también cerró los ojos y al volver a concentrarse en la música pudo entender el mensaje oculto haciendo que sonriera también.

Algo empezaba a pasar entre ellos dos, algo que solo aquellos que se entregan en cuerpo y alma a la música podría comprender, la misma enseñanza que Vinyl le había enseñado a ella, ahora estaba siendo aprendida por Carbo, algo que las palabras no podían explicar y cualquier intento por hacerlo sería tan fútil como delimitar el poder de la amistad. De ahí en adelante los dos tocaron sincrónicamente sin competir más, la batalla había finalizado en un curioso empate fraternal.

Los acordes fueron armoniosos y conmovían a todos los presentes incluyendo a las princesas Luna y Celestia que se miraban entre si sonriendo, dando su mutua aceptación a tan bella música. Carbo y Octavia, con sus ojos cerrados, se concentraron en la última parte de la canción mientras el público no podía esperar por clamar a los dos chelistas; se dio el último acorde y la canción terminó. Octavia abrió los ojos, Carbo también y se miraron fijamente mientras el telón descendía entre el rugir de los aplausos del público.

\- Definitivamente no tocas nada mal, has avanzado mucho desde la última vez que te escuché. –

Dijo Octavia aun con la sonrisa en la cara. Carbo titubeó un momento y después agregó.

\- Gracias, tú también lo haces de maravilla, la verdad pensé que eras más fama que talento pero me equivoqué. -

\- Me alegro de haber tenido este pequeño encuentro, tienes la valía de un gran chelista. –

Octavia bajo su chelo y lo colocó en su estuche.

\- Vaya ¿enserio? ¿Acaso eres la misma Octavia que conocí en el conservatorio? Tu actitud es muy diferente.-

Carbon se sorprendió.

\- Eh cambiado mucho últimamente, todo gracias a mi amiga Vinyl, ella me ha mostrado una manera diferente de ver la vida, mientras tocábamos intente pasarte algo de eso que ella me mostró y viendo que tu rencor ha desaparecido creo que lo logré.-

\- Quien lo diría, yo siempre pensé que eras una estirada ególatra y pedante, pero resulta que tienes corazón al final de cuentas.-

Carbo también colocó su chelo en el estuche.

Octavia le miró y se rio desganadamente.

\- Pues no te equivocabas, hasta hace unos días, por suerte eso quedo en el ayer y hoy en día soy otra pony, una pony que quiere enmendar sus errores del pasado; ahora que te parece si me acompañas el resto de la velada creo que tu compañía seria placentera.-

Carbo se le acercó y le ofreció su pata delantera derecha.

\- Eso sería un placer, de todos modos el resultado lo entregarán hasta mucho más tarde, podemos ser amigos hasta entonces y aun así creo que no habrá rencores de quien gane. -

\- No, no lo habrá, antes me obsesionaba con mi carrera, pero ahora veo que hay cosas más importantes, tú amistad, por ejemplo. -

Octavia tomo de la pata a Carbo, el cual se había sonrojado por el comentario, y ambos se fueron caminando juntos, en el fondo aún se escuchaban los aplausos de aquellos que habían quedado extasiados por la espléndida interpretación, todo parecía consentir el acercamiento de estos dos.

Durante gran parte de la velada Octavia y Carbo estuvieron platicando de cosas de arte, de viajes y de su pasado, como si fueran dos entrañables amigos que se reencuentran después de varios años de separados; era casi inaudito como ambos habían puesto fin a su rivalidad de inmediato, solo por el simple gusto de la música, aunque en realidad de simple no tenía nada. Sin embargo pronto sucedió algo que enturbió esta naciente amistad; Hoity se acercó a donde ambos músicos se localizaban, Octavia le miró con odio por lo del beso, pero no era momento para empezar una pelea por lo que se mantuvo al margen.

\- ¡Carbo! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

\- Lo siento Hoity pero estaba equivocado con Octavia, creo que ya no es necesario todo lo que planeamos. –

El pegaso le sonrió.

Hoity negó con la cabeza.

\- Imposible, será mejor que vayamos a hablar en privado, los tratos que hicimos no se pueden deshacer tan fácilmente. -

Carbon sin prestar mucha atención en las palabras de su manager le contestó.

\- No hay de que alarmarse Hoity, leí a conciencia el contrato contigo y pasamos horas delineando los términos, solo un estúpido no revisa bien en lo que se está metiendo. -

Octavia sintió un pinchazo en su ego pero decidió permanecer en silencio, escuchando lo que esos dos hablaban. Entonces Hoity lo jaló.

\- ¡Ven! ¡Tenemos que hablar en privado! lo importante no es el contrato, sino con el que hicimos el trato, de querer él podría arruinarnos a mí y a ti en un momento. -

\- ¡Esperen un momento!-

Interrumpió por fin ella

– De que están hablando ¿Quién es él y que tiene que ver ese trato del que hablan conmigo?-

Hoity miró indeciso a Octavia, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Carbo se adelantó.

\- Ella debe de saber Hoity, yo la metí en esto, por lo que todo es culpa mía.-

Hoity solo miró seriamente a Carbo.

\- Es tu decisión, pero desde este momento me lavo los cascos a cualquier problema, espero me entiendas Carbo pero mi reputación está en riesgo. -

\- Lo entiendo, y lo acepto, no podría pedir más de ti, me haré responsables de mis actos. -

\- ¡Bueno basta ya de misterios, díganme que pasa! –

Octavia no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero no le gustaba lo que escuchaba.

Carbo observo a Octavia.

\- Bueno Octavia, yo te tenía mucho rencor por lo que paso en el conservatorio, por lo que siempre quise buscar venganza contra ti, tuve muchos problemas para desarrollarme como chelista cuando fui expulsado, nadie quiere a un problemático en sus filas. Pero en un concierto de modas, donde me ofrecí a tocar por casi nada, Hoity descubrió mi talento para la música y me propuso ser su protegido; por fin la suerte me sonreía, pero estaba tan segado por mi odio que acepté con la única condición de que me ayudara con mi venganza. Claro él no tenía por sí mismo el suficiente poder para ayudarme con mi cometido, pero si conocía a alguien que podía ayudarme. Cuando acudí con ese tipo me dio todas las facilidades para poder darte donde más te duele, al quitarte tu fama como chelista frente a todos en un duelo de chelos; pero ahora me arrepiento de mis actos. -

\- Ya veo, no me alegra mucho tu historia, pero intento comprenderte, yo también pasé por situaciones similares; pero dime ¿quién es ese tipo del que hablan? ¿Y porque Hoity le teme tanto?-

Preguntó bastante intrigada Octavia.

\- Bueno él es…-

\- Deja que yo mismo me presente Carbo.-

Interrumpió a Carbo un pony unicornio, era de mediano tamaño de pelaje morado, crin blanca y ojos azul claro, tenía una barba de chivo que estaba peinada en una pequeña trenza y vestía un traje blanco que constaba de un pantalón muy holgado, pero ceñido en la cintura y en los tobillos, un saco largo con amplias solapas, y hombros amplios, acolchados; además de un sombrero tipo italiano adornado con una pluma de fénix, el pantalón traía tirantes y estaba adornado con largas cadenas a un costado, también utilizaba un calzado estilo francés bicolor de blanco y negro.

\- Mi nombre es Mind Sick y el placer mi negocio.-

Dijo el unicornio esbozando una sonrisa macabra y bizarra que resaltaba sus blancos y aperlados dientes. Octavia le miro y pronto una sensación desagradable le abofeteó.

\- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!-

Dijo sorprendido Carbo.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Soy un unicornio de negocios y vengo a cobrar mi parte del trato ¿O crees que con tan solo arrepentirte, se acababa todo?-

\- Así que tú eres el que movió todos los hilos, ten en claro que no sacaras nada de mí.-

Octavia entonces irrumpió en la plática.

\- ¿Oh? Jo, jo, jo.-

Se burló Mind con una carcajada mal actuada.

– Lo siento yegua pero lo que digas me tiene sin cuidado, tenemos un contrato.-

El unicornio sacó levitando de sus ropas el contrato que Octavia había firmado en la oficina de Hoity para mostrarselo.

\- Y ahora ven conmigo, es hora de que cumplas con tu parte del convenio.-

\- Pero como es que tu…-

Octavia miró el contrato asustada.

\- ¿Que no te lo dijeron ellos?-

Mind se pavoneo mientras volvía a guardar el contrato.

\- Bien te hare un resumen de la situación. Hoity me llamo a mí para ver si podía arreglar un duelo de chelistas entre tú y su protegido, este chiquitín aquí presente.-

Carbon frunció el rostro por el comentario.

-Pues quería venganza o algo así, a mí no me interesaba mucho el trato hasta que te puso a ti en el pago; él dijo que si lograba arreglar todo yo podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo. -

\- ¡¿Qué?!-

Octavia se sobresaltó mucho.

\- Lo siento tanto Octavia, en ese momento te odiaba profundamente, cualquier castigo se me hacía poco para ti.-

Carbon bajo la mirada.

\- ¡Así que me entregaste a este loco! ¿No? Parece que al final tenía una idea muy equivocada de ti-

Carbo guardo silencio sin decir nada, Octavia por su parte encaro a Mind

\- En cuanto a ti, ya me han explicado el poder que tiene ese contrato sobre mí y sé que no puedes usarlo para lastimarme, así que solo cumpliré con la petición musical, para después me olvidare de este estúpido asunto. -

Mind Sick río burlonamente con una sonrisa tan amplia que sus dientes parecían formar una media luna.

\- Oh pequeña, el contrato que firmaste, era un contrato especial que no tiene las mismas limitaciones que uno normal; además ¿Pensaste que te iba a pedir algo de tu música? a mí tu música, aunque muy bella, me importa poco, estoy más interesado en tu belleza, por así decirlo. -

Un escalofrío recorrió a Octavia por lo que Mind acababa de decir.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué significa eso?-

Mind saboreó el miedo de Octavia relamiendo sus labios.

\- Bueno Octavia tal vez recuerdes el beso que le diste a Hoity, eso fue magnifico, ¿Verdad amigo? –

Le dirigió la palabra a Hoity mientras lo señalaba con su pezuña, este giró su cabeza para no mirarle, mientras gimoteaba en tono de desaprobación.

– ¡Oh vamos! como si no hubieras disfrutado ese beso, no te negaste mucho cuando pedí que hicieras eso.-

Mind volvió a reír burlonamente, Hoity por su parte no dijo nada.

\- Bueno da igual, lo importante Octavia es que al igual que tu besaste a Hoity sin poder hacer nada, yo tengo total control sobre ti, ya que use un contrato corrupto que no tiene limitaciones, es más podría pedirte que dejaras de respiras y obedecerías, pero claro un pony inerte no me sirve mucho para lo que tengo planeado y créeme me voy a divertir de lo lindo contigo.-

\- ¡Jamás! le hablare a la guardia real, te detendrán por acosador y…-

Reclamó Octavia tratando de mostrar valentía; pero se detuvo al ver como Mind se destornillaba de la risa.

\- ¿Que se te hace tan gracioso?- Preguntó finalmente Octavia.

\- Pues que pienses que te vas a escapar de esto, es más vámonos de una vez, no me gustan las pláticas largas. Rocking Doom, Tinkerbutt, por favor escolten a la "aun" señorita Octavia.-

En ese momento de atrás de Mind aparecieron dos ponys; la primera era una terrestres de pelaje blanco, con la crin peinada estilo punk de rayas negra intercaladas con morado, vestía un chaleco de cuero negro con el dibujo de un cráneo en el lomo, así como pulseras y un collar de púas; la otra era un unicornio amarilla de crin verde, vestía una bata y traía unas gafas negras de marco grueso, que gritaban nerd por todos lados.

\- ¡Si jefe!- Contestaron mientras se colocaban a los lados de Octavia.

\- ¡Déjenme!, no me llevarán a ningún lado yo…-

Octavia intentó pedir auxilio y apartarse pero su cuerpo no le respondió, la magia del contrato empezaba a hacer lo suyo, sin poder decir más, ella empezó a caminar en contra de su voluntad escoltada por las ayudantes de Mind.

\- ¿Dónde la llevas y que le vas a hacer?-

Dijo Carbo Maestro a Mind.

\- Eso ya no te incumbe a ti, tú ya tienes lo que querías, con ella fuera del juego tú serás quien ocupe el lugar en la cumbre de los reinos; de aquí en adelante serás un famoso chelista, tomaras el lugar de Octavia y yo me quedo con ella; nuestra negociaciones terminaron aquí; ¡Ah! y te advierto no intentes hacerte el héroe o te pesara.-

Mind Sick se dio la vuelta y se fue caminado dando unos pasos de baile mientras sujetaba con una pata su sombrero, Carbo estiró una pata como para intentar detenerlo, pero fue detenido por Hoity.

\- Lo mejor es que lo olvides Carbo, solo te meterás en grandes problemas. No hay nada que tú puedas hacer ya.

Carbon miró impotente como Mind salía del salón.

\- ¿Que he hecho?-

Dijo el para después caer de cuclillas al suelo, arrepentido de error cometido.

Mientras tanto Octavia era conducida afuera del castillo hasta una carrosa, la cual partió en cuanto subió a esta hacia un destino desconocido; era increíble cómo había sido secuestrada en frente de tantos ponys y rodeada de la misma guardia imperial de Celestia, todo por ese maldito contrato que le impidió pedir ayuda o defenderse de cualquier forma ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido esto? Sentía como si una parte oscura, monstruosa y desconocida de Equestria hubiera asomado su horrible cabeza para atormentarla ¿Cuál sería su destino? Pensar en esto solo le causaba más angustia.

 **NOTA: Lamentablemente no e tenido la retroalimentacion que me hubiera gustado tener, así que dejare de momento el fic hasta aquí a ver si atrae mas gente, sino tratare de escribir una historia diferente.**


	8. Entre yeguas podemos destrosarnos

**Capítulo 8**

 **Entre yegua podemos destrosarnos**

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Octavia subió a aquella carroza, su cuerpo lentamente le volvía a responder y aunque su primer impulso fue el de salir a la fuerza por la puerta del transporte, sabía que no lograría escapar muy lejos antes de que la magia que le mantenía obedeciendo le detuviera, así que muy seguramente solo lograría lastimarse; lo que hizo en lugar de eso fue reunir valor para hablar con sus captoras, buscando algo que le ayudara.

\- ¿A dónde me llevan?-

Preguntó con tono de rudeza, aunque en su interior tuviera miedo.

\- Vamos a un lugar privado, nuestro jefe Mind tiene preparado algo especial para ti.-

Contestó la pony de peinado Punk, a Octavia no le agrado nada la respuesta

\- Si no es mi habilidad con la música lo que buscan ¿Qué quieren de mí? Aparte de eso, no creo tener nada que les interese. -

La pony amarilla se acercó a Octavia y le acaricio la cara.

\- Eres una yegua muy talentosa Octavia, pero también muy ingenua, tú tienes muchas más cosas de valor de las que imaginas y a nuestro jefe le gusta explotar ese tipo de cosas; pero antes de poder llevar a cabo los movimientos pertinentes, necesitamos doblegar un poco ese ímpetu tuyo para que todo marche como es debido.-

\- No importa lo que estén planeando, no pienso caer en sus juegos, pronto alguien vendrá a ayudarme y estarán en problemas.-

Octavia apartó su cara de las caricias de Thinker, lo que hizo que Rocking sonriera malvadamente.

\- Oh si, dicen que la fe es lo último que se pierde; aún recuerdo cuando yo también decía cosas así antes de darme cuenta de la realidad de este mundo. Aun así no te preocupes mucho, cuando tus esperanzas se acaben empezaras a ver las cosas de otra manera; lo que va a pasar con Mind al principio te será muy doloroso pero al final hasta lo terminaras disfrutando, solo espera y lo comprobaras.-

Las palabras de Rocking hicieron helar la sangre a Octavia.

\- Deberíamos dejar de asustar a las yeguas que traemos, muchas piensan que sobos bichos raros.-

Dijo Thinker

La terrestre blanca río de nuevo.

– Lo dices como si no pensaran ya eso de nosotras, la acabamos de secuestrar ¿Qué crees que va a pensar de nosotras?-

\- Je, si creo que tienen razón.-

Respondió la unicornio amarilla con una pícara sonrisa

\- Porque no mejor en vez de decir tonterías le vendas los ojos antes de que lleguemos.-

Agregó Rocking

\- Bien.-

Octavia aunque quiso resistirse a ser vendada no pudo hacer nada, pues su cuerpo no le respondió, así que pronto todo se volvió oscuridad para la chelista lo que inevitablemente aumento su miedo a un punto insoportable.

\- ¡Déjenme ir! –

Dijo con una preocupación creciente, pero Rocking solo se burló.

\- Vaya la gran Octavia, siempre tan altiva y sofisticada rogando por su libertad, esto es para sorprenderse ¿No? Lo siento potrilla pero hay una gran lección que te espera más adelante y no podrás escapar de ella; pero no te preocupes no duele…mucho ¡ha, ha, ha!-

Se carcajeó Rocking mientras Octavia se agazapaba cediendo al pánico.

\- ¿Otra vez asustándola? En serio Rocking no entiendo que ganas con eso. Ni que ella fuera algún macho miembro de la guardia.-

\- Ya sabes que solo me divierto, pero está bien te hare caso y la dejare en paz… por ahora-

Y así se guardó silencio dentro de la cabina de la carroza hasta que llegaron a su destino, Octavia sintió como el transporte se detenía para luego ser guiada a bajar de este, aunque no veía, podía intuir que se encontraba en un algún tipo de vereda pavimentada por adoquines.

\- Pongámosle "aquello".-

Escucho decir a Rocking, Octavia no entendió en un principio de lo que hablaban hasta que sintió que su habitual cuellera de concertista le era arrancada y algún tipo de collar de cuero era colocado en su lugar.

\- ¿Pero qué hacen? ¿Qué es esto que me han puesto?-

Dijo alarmada. Rocking se le acercó recargando su mentón contra su cuello, muy cerca de su oreja.

\- Es tu collar pequeña, para que vayas entendiendo tu lugar mientras estés aquí.-

El cuerpo de Octavia se estremeció al sentir el aliento cálido de esa terrestre sobre su oído, y aunque el mensaje era desagradable, en su interior empezaba a asomarse algo inquietante; contrólate Octavia debe ser parte de la magia del contrato, se dijo así misma. Entonces algo empezó a jalarle por el collar, que de seguro tenía una correa, obligándole a avanzar.

\- ¡Vamos! No hagas esperar a Mind, solo imagina que este un concierto ¡Sin música y a ciegas! je je je.-

Escuchó la voz de Thinker y alguien, que presumió era ella, le tocó el trasero empujándole. Caminaron por un momento hasta que le hicieron detenerse, luego escuchó una puerta abrirse, la cual por el sonido se podía imaginar era pesada y de metal. ¿En qué tipo de lugar estaba? Era seguro que por tener los ojos vendados sus captoras no querían que ella se enterara de esto. Volvió a sentir un tirón y volvieron a avanzar, había sido rebajada a una especia de bestia de arrastre.

Sintió como el piso iba cambiando mientras avanzaban, de piedra a cemento y de ahí a madera adosada, la duda de en qué lugar se encontraba le carcomía, mientras pasaba por otro par de puertas y finalmente el piso se volvió de terciopelo; y fue cuando le obligaron a detenerse.

\- Bien, aquí será el sitio. Empezaremos en cualquier momento, así que vete preparando hermosa.-

Dijo Rocking acariciándole el cuello a Octavia, la cual se alejó rápidamente de aquello mimos indeseados. –

Resistencia, resistencias; todo eso será inútil ya lo comprobaras.-

\- Definitivamente, ese traserito tuyo va a saber de lo que es capaz una ingeniera.-

Agregó Thinker butt para después darle una nalgada a Octavia la cual dio un respingo, pero no dijo nada solo se quejó. Entonces ella escuchó a sus dos captoras alejarse, dejándole sola, o eso pensaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Hay alguien? …¿Qué sucede?-

Habló al aire ante la incertidumbre, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, entonces intentó moverse pero se dio cuenta de que su correa había sido sujetada al piso y no se podía mover libremente; intentó ahora quitarse la venda de los ojos pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo la voz de Mind se escuchó.

\- ¡No te quites la venda preciosa! No quiero arruinarte la sorpresa.-

Octavia movió la cabeza para localizar de donde venía la voz.

\- ¡Bien aquí me tienes! Tal vez este a tu merced en este momento pero el contrato decía que solo estaría a tu disposición por un día después de la gran gala, entonces seré libre y podré irme. Y juro que pagaras por todo lo que me hagas aquí.-

Trato de defenderse Octavia, pero lo único que logro fue hacer reír a Mind.

\- Tienes razón Octavia solo tengo control sobre ti durante un día, pero eso es más de lo que necesito para lo que quiero obtener de ti.-

Octavia sentía su interior revolverse mientras escuchaba la seca y rasposa risa de Mind.

\- Y qué tal si empezamos de una buena vez, mis ayudantes ya se prepararon para el espectáculo.-

Octavia empezó a escuchar un ruido que pudo reconocer como el característico sonido que hacen las prendas de cuero al moverse, también escucho sonidos metálicos parecidos a arillos y cierres; la manera en que su mente unía todo eso no le daba buenas esperanzas de lo que le pasaría.

\- Se arrepentirán, juro que se arrepentirán de lo que van a hacer.-

Ella trató de mantenerse firme, pero pronto comprobaría que su tarea sería más difícil de lo que creía.

\- Yo pido el trasero-o-o-o. –

Escuchó decir con un tono cantado a Thinker.

\- Bien, yo quiero ver que puede hacer esa linda boca.-

Le respondió Rocking

-¡Aléjense de mí, asquerosas degeneradas!-

Octavia agitó el cuerpo tratando de evitar que le hicieran algo, pudo sentir como chocaba su cuerpo contra alguien que le intentaba tocar.

\- Octavia, Octavia, es inútil resistirse, vamos quédate quieta y disfruta.-

Se escuchó decir a la voz de Mind y por el embrujo del contrató ella perdió de nuevo la capacidad mover su cuerpo libremente.

\- ¡No…! Suéltenme.-

La chelista pudo sentir como una pata era colocada sobre su cuello abrazándolo y experimentó de nueva cuenta la sensación de un aliento cálido que le hablaban al oído.

\- Vamos, veras que es mejor si cooperas ¡Pero mira que lindas orejitas tienes! provocan morderlas y de echo eso hare.-

Era la voz de Rocking.

\- ¡Aléjate… de mí…!-

Contestó de manera golpeada la chelista, pero sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto en Rocking, la cual empezó a mordisquear su oreja, lenta y concienzudamente. La sensación que experimento por los actos de Rocking le obligo a bajar la cabeza recargándola contra su hombro. Pensó que al primer roce no podría aguantar el asco que le causaría las acciones de esas ponis pero, en vez de eso, aquel mordisqueo era placenteramente aterrador.

\- Veo que te gusta, pues bien vayamos por la otra.- En un rápido movimiento Rocking pasó de una oreja a otra, momento en el cual Octavia dejó escapara un leve quejido, lo que alegró a Rocking.

\- Tomare ese sonido como que empiezas a disfrutar lo que sucede y eso que Thinker aún no hace nada.-

\- Sí, es cierto; esto es injusto, pero en este momento lo arreglamos, no por nada soy ingeniera.-

Dijo Thinker Butt.

\- Puff, tu tiene de ingeniera lo que yo de santa.-

Se burló Rocking.

\- ¡Ja!, si piensas así devuélveme el vibrador de potencia industrial que te fabrique.-

Respondió la otra.

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! La pelea de gatas para después, ahora tiene a alguien que atender.-

Les interrumpió Mind.

\- Como digas.-

Respondió Rocking para reanudar lo que hacía.

Unos momentos después Octavia tuvo una sensación húmeda en su flanco derecho, la cual reconoció como una lengua que empezaba a lamer a la altura de su Cutie Mark, poco a poco la lengua fue bajando hacia su parte trasera hasta que topó con el litoral de su feminidad. Ella no llegaba a comprender lo que su cuerpo experimentaba, pero era algo demasiado perturbador, pues nunca antes había tenido intimidad con nadie, nadie había tocado su cuerpo así ¡Nadie!

\- Detente.-

Pidió Octavia su voz sonaba algo Fluttershiana.

\- No seas aguafiestas, si viene lo bueno.-

Dijo la voz de Thinker para luego con su lengua empezar a lamer por el litoral de su flor hasta alcanzar sus ubres y comenzar a saborear delicadamente una de ellas.

\- ¡Nooo…!-

Se quejó con Octavia con un ahogado alarido, que muy a pesar de ella, denotaba cierto placer.

\- ¡Para…! ¡Por favor…! ¡Para…! -

\- Oh vamos, si sé que te está encantando. -

Respondió Thinker para después empezar a morderle sutilmente su ubre, Octavia volvió a gemir.

\- Ves te lo dije.-

Agregó Rocking.

–Pero dejemos de tonterías, quiero probar esos hermosos labios tuyos.-

Rocking no perdió el tiempo y tomó el rostro de Octavia entre sus patas.

\- Eres todavía más hermosa de cerca ¿Sabes? Aun con esa venda tapándote los ojos.-

Dijo antes de que besara bruscamente a Octavia en la boca, la cual mantuvo por un momento sus labios firmemente cerrados mientras la lengua de Rocking intentaba abrirse paso hacia adentro suyo, no iba a ceder fácilmente, no debía; pero entonces Thinker mordió su otro pezón y un flujo de sensaciones se disparó dentro de ella obligándole a gemir y dándole la oportunidad a Rocking para que pudiera invadir el interior de su boca; ahí fue cuando la lengua de ambas se tocaron, y a pesar de la resistencia de la chelista, ella empezó a ser manipulada por la fuerza de aquella terrestre, logrando una danza entre ambas lenguas mientras los labios dirigían el compás.

\- Veo que estás empezando a cooperar, así es mejor, pronto experimentar sensaciones que jamás imaginaste.-

Sonó la voz de Mind mientras Rocking seguía saboreando los labios y el interior de la boca de Octavia, mientras pequeños caudales de saliva se dejaban escapar por la comisura de los labios, causado por los movimientos, cada vez más rápidos y bruscos.

\- Se ve que te diviertes Rocking.-

Dijo Thinker, al momento Rocking separó su boca de la de Octavia dejando un rastro de finos hilos de saliva.

\- Como siempre, como siempre.-

\- ¡Malditas cerdas depravadas! ¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto? ¡Yo soy una yegua como ustedes!- Gritó Octavia, después de escupir varias veces intentando sacar de su boca el sabor de Rocking.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que seamos yeguas? –

Preguntó Thinker.

Octavia calló un minuto y pensó la respuesta a esa pregunta, no se le ocurría nada realmente congruente, pero por no quedar en silencio respondió lo mejor que pudo.

– Porque las relaciones siempre deben ser de un semental y una yegua, es lo natural. -

\- ¿Natural? ¿Quién lo dice? -

De nuevo Octavia no pudo responder inmediatamente y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que decir Rocking interrumpió.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que callaré un momento esa linda voz tuya, te estás empezando a poner molesta y prefiero solo escuchar tus melodiosos gemidos. -

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

Gritó Octavia y poco después sintió un tipo de pelota con huecos ser introducida en su boca impidiéndole hablar, esta tenía una correa que fue sujetada a su nuca para que no pudiera escupirla, todo fue tan rápido que ella no pudo hacer nada por defenderse, solo agitó su cabeza en un infructuoso intento por quitársela.

\- Claro que no era necesario ponerte una mordaza, con solo ordenarte que no hablaras el hechizo del contrato te obligaría a obedecer; pero te vez hermosa con esa mordaza, te hace ver tan indefensa ¿verdad Thinker?-

\- Yeup, tienes razón Rocking ¿Y qué te parece si la acostamos? quiero tener una mejor posición.- Propuso Thinker.

\- Si me parece bien. ¡Octavia échate sobre tu lomo!-

Le ordeno Rocking

¿Echarme? No soy ninguna clase de mascota para… Pensó ella, pero sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo empezó de nuevo a moverse solo y se recostó en el suelo sobre un costado y rodó para quedar patas arriba, rápidamente Thinker apartó sus patas traseras para no perder la vista lo que quería.

\- Bien creo que es hora de atender esta parte, ¿Tú que dices Rocking?-

\- Pido enfrente, ya que tú habías pedido el trasero.- Contesto Rocking.

\- Bien pero después cambiamos no quiero irme sin haber probado esta cosita.-

Dijo Thinker mientas pasaba levemente su casco por la feminidad de Octavia.

¡No…! ¡Suéltenme…! ¡No… quiero…, no… quiero…Reclamó en su pensamiento Octavia mientras su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente en un frustrado intento de resistirse al hechizo. Thinker por su parte paseo amenazantemente su pezuña alrededor de las partes íntimas de Octavia, la cual se estremeció al contacto.

Rocking entonces se acomodó poniendo su cuerpo encima del pecho de Octavia y recargó su parte trasera cerca de rostro de la chelista.

\- Lastima que estés vendada pequeña, porque si no estarías deleitando con una hermosa vista, aunque por lo menos puedes olerme mira te lo dejo lo más cerca.-

Octavia sintió un olor peculiar inundar sus sentidos, esa fragancia era extrañamente atrayente, lo que hizo que casi instintivamente intentara lamer aquello, aun con la mordaza. Al final logro contenerse, sin embargo, termino rozándolo con su nariz.

\- ¡Hum!-

Se sobresaltó Rocking al sentir el roce.

– ¡Vaya Octavia! parece que ya te estás empezando a cooperar, sigue así y tal vez te quite la mordaza para que deleites tu paladar.-

¿Qué estás haciendo Octavia? ¿Porque actúas así? Esa no eres tú… pero ese olor, esa textura, debo probarla… ¡No! ¡Contrólate! Ellas te están haciendo sentir esto debes soportar hasta que esto acabe y esto pasara a ser solo un mal sueño; luchaba en su cabeza, algo desconocido atacaba su razón.

\- Mira si también eres muy linda de este lugar, se ve que eres muy cuidadosa con tu higiene.-

Mencionó Thinker mientras usaba su magia para apartar lo más posible las carnes de Octavia y poder apreciar mejor su pequeño y rosado orificio trasero. Octavia experimentó como su interior palpitaba cuando la lengua de la unicornio empezó a lamerle alrededor de ese lugar para luego empezar a introducirse dentro de ella aquella lengua en un movimiento de cucharon, soltó nuevos gemidos, esta vez ahogados por la mordaza.

\- Pero mira cómo te retuerces de placer.-

Dijo Rocking.

– Y yo ni siquiera he comenzado.-

Entonces recargó sus pezuñas contra los extremos de los labios del monte de Octavia y aló hacia los lados abriendo de par en par su flor, haciendo que una salpicadura de líquido trasparente saliera despedido.

\- Ugh, ¡bingo! -

La lengua de Rocking se lanzó de inmediato sobre la reciente y desprotegida feminidad de Octavia recorriendo desde su monte a su promontorio en un movimiento de barrido, con si la boca de un frasco mermelada se tratase. Octavia se sacudió fuertemente, sus convulsiones eran disfrutadas enteramente por Rocking que se encontraba encima de su cuerpo.

\- ¿No es un amor? mira cómo tiembla de placer.-

Se escuchó decir a Thinker

-vamos Rocking estoy segura de que podemos mejora esto.-

\- Claro que si.-

Contestó la terrestre y luego empezó a lamer con más fuerza los labios vaginales para después succionar con fuerza el glande del clítoris, pronto los néctares de Octavia empezaron a derramarse bañando la parte baja que era atendida por Thinker, la cual sonrió al probar aquella delicadez que ningún pony, fuera macho o hembra, habían probado hasta ese momento.

Deténganse, por Celestia deténganse, gritaba sordamente Octavia a través de la mordaza, la sensación le enloquecía mientras agitaba torpemente sus patas; su mente no pudo procesar el momento en que su interior dejo escapar su néctar, al momento que todos sus músculos se tensaron, para de golpe relajarse para dar paso al éxtasis, sensación que cruzó su ser tan intensa y profundamente que casi sentía los ojos salir de sus orbita.

Rocking y Thinker sonrieron mientras la feminidad de la concertista les bañaba la cara con sus jugos, que brotaron fuertemente por el orgasmo que la chelista experimento, el primero en su vida. Al momento las dos yeguas se levantaron para poder observar su mejor su obra.

\- Vaya su primer orgasmo, la pobre realmente es virgen, ¿Tan mojigata es?-

Dijo Rocking que se estaba lamiendo los restos de los líquidos Octavia.

\- Pero vaya que su raja estaba deliciosa, podría comérmela todo el día.-

\- Je je je je.-

Se rio Thinker.

\- Mírala Rocking, está en shock por haber conocido lo que es un orgasmo.-

Octavia se encontraba conmocionada en el suelo mientras temblaba con fuerza como intentando pararse, debajo de la venda de sus ojos unas lágrimas se escapaban y de los límites de la mordaza escurría pequeños caudales de saliva.

\- Vamos quítale la mordaza quiero ver que dice.-

Opinó Rocking.

\- Bien.-

Respondió Thinker y de un jalón mágico le arrancó la mordaza, Octavia comenzó a toser al sentir su hocico liberado.

\- Cof, cof, cof, cof, ¡las… odio… ya pagara por esto! ¡Se los juro!-

Dijo Octavia con una voz vacilante.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Si estoy segura que lo disfrutaste bastante; es más ya que tienes la boca libre voy a cumplir lo que te prometí-

Le respondió Rocking.

\- ¡No!, déjenme en paz.-

Se quejó Octavia, mientras trataba de alejarse a rastras, dejando un rastro de con su néctar derramado, pero pronto su collar le recordó que estaba sujeta por el cuello, jaló la correa en un fútil intentó por librarse.

\- Ya no luches, tengo exactamente aquí lo que necesitas.-

Escuchó la voz de Rocking, para luego el mismo olor almizclado de antes inundara su nariz.

\- ¡Aleja eso de mí! ¡Sucia! -

\- ¡Oh vamos! Sé que quieres, anda pruébalo, una lamidita solo eso.-

\- ¡Estas demente!-

Luchó Octavia por contenerse, pero ese olor seguía penetrando en su ser arrastrando unos deseos incontenibles de experimentar su sabor.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!-

Reclamaba Rockin. Octavia podía sentir como le agitada frente a su cara "aquello" intentando incitarle para que lo probara.

\- ¡No lo hare!, tú y tu jefe pueden irse a…-

Trato de decir algo Octavia pero antes de poder terminar su oración la feminidad de Rocking fue empujada contra su boca impidiéndoselo.

\- ¡Calla esa bocota tuya y mejor prueba esto! -

Octavia vio rebasado su gusto por la feminidad de Rocking y el olor que la estaba hipnotizando se vio potenciado miles de veces al punto de que su razón por fin se quebró, como un rama bajo el peso de un elefante. Comezó a paladear como una cría recién nacida el pecho de su madre. ¿Qué haces Octavia? Detente estás perdiendo tu dignidad, ¡Detente eh dicho!, escuchó en su cabeza, pero tan pronto se formaron esos pensamiento otros los contrarrestaron ¡No lo hare! no sé qué está sucediendo pero se siente tan bien, no importa lo que pase ¡Quiero más!

\- ¡Whoa!, aauuuuuhhhmmmm-

Empezó a jadear Rocking para luego caer de rodillas de las patas delanteras, ante las acciones de la chelista.

\- Eres una, ¡arg!... ¡Maldita sea!... lo hace demasiado bien, ¡ufff!-

Thinker empezó a reírse. –

He he he, creo que metiste más en tu boca de lo que podías morder Rocking, o en este caso, te metieron más de lo que podías lubricar, he he he he.-

\- ¡Oh cállate maldita pu….uuuuuu… Ahhh…ahhh! –

Rocking trató de insultar a Thinker pero las circunstancias se lo impidieron.

\- Rocking recuerda las reglas, nada de malas palabras o serás castigada, recuerda que a nuestros clientes no les gusta. -

Se escuchó ahora la voz de Mind que había estado callada hasta el momento.

\- Así es, y tu Thinkerbutt, ¿Vas a estar ahí parada sin hacer nada?

\- ¡En un momento arreglo eso Mind!-

Contestó ella.

En la cabeza de Octavia repicaron las palabras que acababa de escuchar, aunque no se detuvo de lo que hacía ¿Clientes? ¿Acaso estaba siendo observada por otras personas? ¡Bah! Eso no importaba, pensó, ella era feliz lamiendo y bebiendo de la vagina de esa pony. De pronto percibió algo en su propia entrepierna, esta vez era la pezuña de alguien, presumiblemente de Thinker, que empezaba a acariciar su flor mientras intentaba abrirse paso en su interior con su lengua, pero ella no le dio importancia pues seguía presa del sabor de Rocking, ¿Cómo podía haber vivido ella sin esto todo este tiempo?.

\- ¡Por todas las…!-

Exclamo Rocking.

-Estoy a punto de venirme de nuevo. -

Esto fue música para los oídos de Octavia que empezó a imprimir fuerza en los embistes de su lengua y a succionar lo más fuerte que podía.

\- ¡Oh, oh, oh!, ¡Por una…! ¡Si así tocas el chelo ya sé porque eres tan famosa…a…a…a!-

Octavia le habia hecho cantar una escala musical.

\- ¡Me deshagoooo!-

Entonces Rocking gimió en un sonido que parecía más un alarido de un animal agonizante. -¡hyarrrrr!-

Octavia, perdida en aquel trance fue bañada por los jugos de Rocking, los cuales fueron bebidos, con placer y sin moderación, buscando solo saciar su propia sed carnal; como aquel que se pierde en el desierto y a los pocos minutos de morir de sed encuentra un oasis.

\- ¡Delicioso!-

Se regocijo Octavia mientras seguía paladeando aquel manjar; por su parte Rocking caía a un costado agotada.

\- ¡Esta tipa tiene una aspiradora por boca! –

Dijo una vez en el suelo, su tono de voz se oía agitado y accidentado.

\- ¡Quiero más!-

Reclamó Octavia, para después jalar a Rocking y volver a atrapar entre sus fauces su clítoris mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de las patas traseras.

\- ¡No espérate canija que me dejaste seca!-

Reclamó Rocking pero Octavia no se detuvo de probar su fruto, como si de una posesa se tratase.

\- ¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Ohhhh! ¡Uf! ¡Ufff! ¡Ayúdame Thinker!-

Gritó Rocking, que intentaba zafarse pero Octavia le tenía bien sujeta. Thinker, que no había dejado de lamer la entrepierna de Octavia, le ignoró por un momento, pero al ver que su compañera no se callaba se despegó perezosamente de su labor y le miro de reojo.

\- Que escándalo, no puedo creer que una inexperta te esté haciendo sudar la gota gorda.-

\- ¡Tu!… ¡no entiendes! ¡Ella!, ¡ella!….¡ahhhhhhgrrr!-

Gritó Rocking para luego desmayarse Octavia le había provocado tantos orgasmos seguidos que no pudo soportarlo.

\- Pero que vergüenza Rocking, tú que presumes de poder estar con varios ponys a la vez sin cansarte te vino a tumbar una virgen. Pues que se le va a hacer, creo que me dejas todo el trabajo a mí-

Dijo Thinker, ante su compañera caída en acción.

\- ¡Pero yegua! ¡Déjala ya! No le vas a sacar más jugo.-

Continuó diciendo ella al ver que Octavia seguía aun pegada firmemente al sexo de Rocking intentando extraer hasta la última gota de su miel, aunque hace mucho rato que lo había hecho.

\- Mmm, ¿Así que no la vas a dejar? Y yo que pensé que te gustaría jugar con la mía.-

Octavia percibió rápidamente la fragancia almizclada de la feminidad de Thinker la cual se percibía más tenue, pero también más dulce que la de Rocking. Se detuvo de lamer para comenzar a olisquear el aire. Thinker le acercaba cada vez más su feminidad a su cara intentando seducirla

\- Vamos Tavi te aseguro que esta te gustara más. -

Octavia al reconocer que la flor de Thinker le ofrecía lo que la de Rocking ya no podía, soltó por fin a esta para luego lanzarse con fuerza hacia las cavidades de Thinker, la cual por la salvaje arremetida sintió como si una lanza le atravesará.

-¡Whooop! ¡Perate! ¡Con calma que no me voy a ir a ningún sitiooooo! -

\- Chomp, chomp, chomp, slurp, slurp, chomp, chomp.-

De Octavia ahora solo se escuchaban los sonidos de sus salvajes lamidas y arremetidas contra la flor de Thinker.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ufff! Estas siendo muy ruda, será mejor que te tranquilices un poco o no seguiremos. -

Thinker entonces se apartó pero apenas la lengua de Octavia dejo de tener contacto con la dulce feminidad de la ingeniera, La chelista enloqueció.

\- ¡No! ¡Esto es mío!-

Jaló inmediatamente a Thinker para luego volver a introducir su lengua; entonces continúo lamiendo y succionando con fuerza.

\- ¡Detente, detente que eso se siente!… ¡uffff!, ¡santa cienciaaaaa! ¡Mind párala me va sorber el alma por la vaginaaaa…a…a…ha! …-

Grito Thinker entre suspiros, jadeos y gemidos; intentaba zafarse de Octavia pero esta la tenía muy bien sujeta, y aunque quería usar su magia para escapar, las arremetidas de placer que sentía no le dejaban concentrarse.

\- Por favor Mind ¡Detenla a, ahhhhh, AAAHHH!- Rogó Thinker en medio de un extraño orgasmo.

\- ¿Pero de que estás hablando? ¿No fuiste tú quien hace unos momento le reprochaba a Rocking por no haber podido con una novata?-

Le contestó Mind con un extraño acento de burla.

\- Ufff, arggg, pero… ¡Esto no es normal! …es como si ella, ¡Un momento! ¡Tú tienes que ver con esto¡ ¡Por los dioses de la ciencia! ¡Miiiiind en que momento tú le…!-

Thinker no alcanzó a terminar su frase pues su cuerpo sucumbió después de décimo noveno orgasmo seguido, cayendo desmayada al igual que su compañera.

\- ¡Fantástico! –

Aplaudió Mind.-Debo de decir que esto supera mis expectativa, nada mal para un simple calentamiento, dos zorras como Thinker y Rocking derrotadas en su propio juego por alguien que en lo menos le interesaba era el sexo. Y dime cómo te encuentra Octavia, ¿Te gusto la experiencia? ¿Estas lista para algo más masculino?-

Dijo Mind a una Octavia bastante cambiada, nadie la reconocería con el cabello desalineado, el rostro desencajado y manchado en los jugos de esas dos ponys, lamiendo desesperadamente la entrepierna de Thinker.

\- ¡Eh!, Octavia…. Oc-ta-via, ¡Reacciona yegua!-

Le llamó Mind persistentemente, pero ella no le respondía, estaba absorta en lo que hacía.

\- ¡Vuelve en si de una buena vez! –

Mind se desesperó al ser ignorado, por lo que se acercó a Octavia, saco un frasco de sus ropas al cual le quito la tapadera dejando escapar de este un vapor azuloso que acercó a la nariz de la chelista, después con cuidado le quitó la venda de los ojos con su magia. Ella abrió de par en par los ojos, al ver lo que estaba haciendo se alejó lo más que pudo de Thinker hasta que su correa le detuvo, su cordura había regresado a la normalidad, o eso parecía.

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? –

Preguntó mientras intentaba limpiarse, con los cascos, los líquidos de lo que fuere que su rostro estuviese bañado y aunque sospechaba de que era, no quiso pensar en ello.

\- ¡Vaya! Hasta que reaccionas, la próxima vez que use alguna de las ocurrencias de Zakuk le diré que rebaje el efecto, casi les borraste la raja apunta de lengüetazos a mis ayudantes, aunque debo de admitir, resultó bastante entretenido el espectáculo.-

Octavia rápidamente volteó a ver a Mind al escucharlo hablar; este estaba señalando a Rocking y Thinker. Entonces ella cambio su mirada sobre las dos ponys para sorprenderse de cómo se encontraban; la primera estaba tirada boca arriba y respiraba con dificultad mientras se movía torpemente; la segunda se encontraba tirada boca abajo con los lentes colgandole de un lado, su trasero estaba levantado mientras recargaba todo su peso en la parte delantera de su cuerpo, tenía la patas delanteras abiertas de par en par y la lengua colgando en un extremo de la boca, pareciendo una especie de cerdo asado. Ambas tenían puesto un corsé de cuero negro, con pantimedias oscuras, un negligé del mismo color, además de un collar con una gema en el centro. A Octavia le tomó unos segundos acomodar lo sucedido.

\- ¡¿Qué me hiciste maldito?! –

Le reclamó a Mind

-¿Yo? A ti nada, solo pensé que era un buen momento para probar nuevas mercancía con mi personal, para ayudar al negocio, tus acciones en realidad eran parte de ti, solo que normalmente están, como decirlo, "escondidas".-

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Debe de ser por ese hechizo al que me tienes sometida! ¡Tú me has hecho hacer cosas impensables! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo!-

Se tapó Octavia la cara con los cascos, sentía una extrema vergüenza

Mind miró con una sonrisa sarcástica a Octavia.

\- ¿Crees que lo que has hecho aquí es muy raro? Creo que viviste demasiado en una burbuja de cristal, has ignorado por tanto tiempo tu entorno que no sabes lo que realmente pasa alrededor tuyo. Ser ciega no te hace inmune a los tropezar, de hecho hace todo lo contrario.-

Octavia miró al rostro a Mind y en vez de sentir repulsión, lo que sintió fue algo totalmente inusual, como un extraño consejo paternal, claro dado por un padre borracho y mujeriego que muy rara vez atina en tener la razón.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo ella mientras Mind le arrojaba una toalla y un peine, con magia.

\- Mmmm… me da flojera explicarte, pero ya lo comprenderás a su debido tiempo, ahora arréglate un poco y acompáñame.-

Agregó él, para después soltar con su magia la correa que mantenía unida al piso a la chelista. – Y no te quites tu collar, fue mandado a hacer especialmente para ti. -

Octavia una vez libre se levantó del suelo, tanteo su cuello para sentir el collar que Mind había mencionado y que Thinker había puesto sobre ella, tenía ganas de arrancárselo, pero aunque lo pensó su cuerpo no lo hizo. Me ha marcado como un perro ese malnacido, pensó y sin poder hacer nada más comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo con la toalla y arreglar su peinado con el peine, no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecer lo que Mind le pedía, pensar en ellos le aterraba. Cuando terminó observó el lugar donde estaba era una habitación con el piso alfombrado de rojo con diseños negros, las pareces también eran rojas y tenían un tipo de brillo aperlado, pero lo que más le consternaba era la gran cantidad de espejos que había en cada pared, espero que no sean espejos falsos, pensó, aunque lo más seguro es que lo eran.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? -

Preguntó ella. Mind que ya estaba en la salida del cuarto, volteó a verle por encima del hombro.

\- ¿No eres una niña pequeña verdad? Creo que te haces la idea clara de para qué sirve este lugar y si no, bueno pues no tengo ganas de decírtelo. -

Octavia sintió de nuevo un ataque a su ego, y aunque busco alguna forma inteligente de responder no encontró las palabras correctas por lo que decidió cambiar el tema, pensar en que alguien había observado todo lo ocurrido solo le perturbaría.

\- Bien creo que nadie te enseño modales unicornio y dime ¿Que pasara con esas dos?-

Señalo a Thinker y a Rocking

\- ¡Oh! ¿Te preocupas por Ellas? -

La pregunta incomodo a Octavia.

– Bueno ellas… solo quiero saber si están bien, no soy una desalmada como tu. -

\- Ja ja ja.-

Rió ante la respuesta.

\- Lo que yo creo es que muy en el fondo te encanto lo que hiciste con ellas y por eso te preocupas ¿No es así? Di la verdad no mientas. –

Octavia sintió un ardor en su estómago y en su mente la respuesta que se formó parecía ser afirmativa pero lucho por no decir nada.

\- Yo… yo… arg…-

Algo le estaba obligando a decir la verdad causándole dolor, pero su orgullo la prefería muerta antes que decir que si. -

\- ¡Detente! Ya no me lo digas. -

En ese momento el dolor en el estómago de Octavia cesó.

\- Que testaruda, hubieras dejado que el hechizo te lastimara terriblemente antes de aceptar esa verdad ¡Ay! Por acciones como esa es que terminaste aquí, pero, en fin, ya fue. Con respecto a esas dos déjalas ahí, tal vez les distes duro pero todavía tienen más trabajo por delante, ahora vamos no me gusta perder mi tiempo.-

Contestó Mind mientras salía por la puerta.

¿Más trabajo? Si este tipo le llama trabajo a eso, entonces ¿Eso significa que? pensó Octavia en lo que se reponía del dolor mágico; pero pronto sus dudas se contestaron solas cuando por la puerta empezaron a entrar varios ponys; un terrestres, un pegaso y dos unicornios, todos eran fornidos y de buen ver, los cuales vestían una pequeña toga muy sugerente.

\- Disculpe, usted es nuestra compañera de trabajo.-

Se dirigió a ella un pegaso negro de ojos color miel. Octavia al mirarle entendió todo de inmediato.

\- ¡No!… ¡Yo ya me iba!..., aah, ¡Ha, sí! sus compañeras están en el suelo…ahí les reaniman, nos vemos adiós.-

Contestó muy nerviosa, para luego salir lo más rápido que pudo del cuarto y cerrar la puerta de golpe, Todos los demás ponys se quedaron viendo la escena extrañados.

\- ¿Pero que acaba de pasar? Y ¿En qué maldito sitio vine a terminar?-


End file.
